Pride & Prejudice
by sherazade
Summary: Sa réputation n’était plus à faire et tu pensais qu’il était un coureur de jupon incorrigible. Lui, pensait que tu n’étais qu’une petite fille fragile et innocente. Il s’était trompé, toi aussi…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Voici un petit texte de ma composition, je ne sais pas si ça ira beaucoup plus loin, je pense que je vais en faire une mini fic en deux ou trois chapitres. Je vous fais plein de bisous et joyeuse année !

PS : Pour ceux qui fêterais la galette des rois, félicitation aux rois et aux reines. Je viens de la fêter avec mes colocataires qui avaient acheté une galette HP et j'ai eu la fève ! Youpi !!! C'était un Lucius Malfoy… Lol.

**PRIDE AND PREJUDICES**

**Prologue**

Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et tu pensais qu'il était un coureur de jupon incorrigible. Lui, pensait que tu n'étais qu'une petite fille fragile et innocente. Il s'était trompé, toi aussi…

Un œil extérieur aurait pu penser que nous nous méprisions, mais ce n'était pas ça… Nous ne jouions pas la même cour, c'est tout.

Même année, même classe, même maison… Dire que vous veniez de remarquer l'existence de l'autre aurait été un mensonge. Non, ce qui vous séparait c'était…

C'était les préjugés, l'orgueil, peut-être…

Tu avais cru le cerner dés le premier jour, sa belle gueule, ses regards charmeurs, ses manières si enjôleuses… Il savait ce qu'il valait et ce qu'il était…

Ca m'exaspérait un peu, le fait qu'il soit si sûr de lui… Moi je doutais constamment de moi, peut-être que je lui enviais son assurance…

Et ces rumeurs qui couraient perpétuellement autour de lui, ces filles qu'on lui prêtait un soir pour lui ôter le lendemain. Et lui, qui ne démentait jamais, qui ne rétablissait pas la vérité. Si quelqu'un osait lui poser la question, il souriait, puis rejetait la tête en arrière et éclatait de son habituel rire en aboiement Toi tu soupirais dans ton coin et tu ne voyais là qu'une tactique de plus pour asseoir sa réputation de Dom Juan. Tu trouvais ça pathétique…

Ca faisait partie de son caractère désinvolte, avec lui, rien ne semblait avoir d'importance, ni les rumeurs, ni les filles, ni les retenues, ni rien d'autre… Et ses sourires séduisants étaient là pour le prouver ; pourtant je ne les trouvais pas sincères. C'est peut-être ça qui me dérangeait le plus chez lui.

Ou la manière dont il te considérait. Comme une jeune fille candide et naïve, ignorante de la vie, de l'amour, du monde qui t'entourais. Et dire qu'il te pensait vierge quand il t'a mise dans son lit pour la première fois.

Il avait cette image de moi, cette image de poupée de porcelaine qu'il faut ménager et manipuler avec précaution.

Tout ça parce que tu avais des anglaises brunes qui tombaient sur tes épaules, un teint laiteux qui faisait tellement ressortir tes yeux verts et tes pommettes roses. Tes jupes plissées bleues marines, tes chemisiers blancs réglementaires et tes bas bleues qui cachaient tes cuisses pourtant appétissantes venaient renforcer chez lui, ce sentiment que tu n'étais qu'une petite fille sage.

Sage, sérieuse, studieuse, une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine, pas assez audacieuse… Une demoiselle qui n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de l'amour, un cœur trop facile à briser… Attention danger…

Il ne te l'avait jamais di mais tu le lisais dans ses yeux quand au fil de vos rares conversations il posait ses yeux sur toi. Ca t'énervait au plus au point cette image toute faite qu'il avait de toi. Il t'avait jugée, tu l'avais jugé. Et vous aviez jugé que vous n'en valiez pas la peine. La peine de se donner du mal pour apprendre à vous connaître…

Je ne faisais pas partie de la catégorie de filles qu'il fréquentait. Elles étaient faciles, entraînée à l'amour, trop maquillées, trop sûres d'elles et de l'effet qu'elles produisaient, je les trouvais vulgaires. Elles, contrairement à moi apparemment, savaient qu'on peut parfois faire l'amour pour une nuit. Ensuite s'en aller sans rien attendre en retour, sans poser de question. Il croyait peut-être que j'étais trop naïve pour savoir ça.

Lui n'étais pas ton genre, et d'ailleurs jusqu'à ce jour là, tu ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardé… Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait soupirer tant de cœur mais tu n'avais jamais pris le temps de l'observer, tu n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux bruns et que, maintenant, on voyait bien mieux ses yeux gris.

Et puis il y'a eu ce jour, un jour comme les autres ou presque. C'était en janvier, il faisait un froid de canard, je traînais un rhume depuis Noël, je n'étais pas bien, j'étais passée à l'infirmerie. C'était pour ça que j'étais en retard en cours.

Le prof n'a rien di, tu as cherché une place pour t'asseoir, il n'y en avait plus… Si encore une, derrière dans le fond, à côté de lui. Tu as froncé les sourcils et tu t'es assise. Il t'as fais un sourire charmeur et t'as di « Bonjour, moi c'est Sirius Black ». Il savait que tu savais, mais il avait envie de jouer.

Alors je suis entrée dans son jeu, je me suis présentée. Il m'a dit que Lucy était un joli prénom. C'est là, que j'ai compris que si moi j'avais éprouvé un sentiment de froideur et de condescendance envers lui, lui n'avait juste pas éprouvé de sentiment pour moi, je faisais partie de son décor, point final.

**FIN**

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue et laissez moi une tite review !!! Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Pride and Prejudices, petite précision j'ai abandonné le Je/Tu que je ne comptais utiliser que pour que le prologue soit un peu moins insipide, la compréhension devrait en être facilitée… Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Gros bisous et laissez moi une chtite review. J'aime beaucoup savoir si la manière dont évolue l'histoire vous plait ! **

**Pride and Prejudices : Chapitre 2 **

On a ri quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la prof nous rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai essayé de me concentrer et de prendre des notes. Mais bien vite, je me suis retrouvée dans la lune, la tête appuyée sur mon poing. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mon cœur battait plus vite et mon estomac semblait si contracté comme si j'avais un nœud dans le ventre.

Ca a été pire quand j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait, ses yeux gris et rieurs me vrillaient. Il s'est doucement penché vers moi, et tandis que mes joues s'empourpraient j'ai pensé que c'était vraiment du Sirius Black tout craché, il savait qu'il me faisait un effet bizarre et il était entrain d'en jouer.

- Tu es entrain de rêver, a-t-il chuchoté tout près de mon oreille.

- Je … Je suis un peu fatiguée, ai-je répondu en bafouillant.

- Tu as l'air complètement perdu, attend, je vais t'aider.

Il a eu un sourire indulgent et a complété en vitesse mes notes de son écriture fine et arrondie.

J'avais les yeux fixés sur sa main, il avait réellement de très belles mains délicates, musclées, de longs doigts fins et élégants, une main d'homme malgré ses dix-sept ans. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me suis mise à fantasmer sur ses mains, j'ai imaginé à quel point elle devait être douce et combien il devait être agréable de les laisser vagabonder sur mon corps.

Tout à coup, j'ai compris toutes ses filles qui juraient qu'elles se damneraient pour une nuit dans son lit. Il avait remarqué que je regardais intensément ses superbes mains.

- Elles sont si belles que ça, dit-il en désignant du menton la main toujours posée sur mon parchemin.

Il avait certainement posé la question plus pour me rendre mal à l'aise et se moquer de moi que par réelle interrogation, et il avait gagné, j'ai rougi, encore plus.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alors j'ai répondu simplement oui, ce n'était pas une réponse audacieuse, j'étais juste prise de court.

Il a mis du temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais l'enseignante l'a interrompu.

- Trois rouleaux de parchemins sur les dangers de l'applications du sort de réduction à une espèce vivante, pour lundi prochain, évidemment, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours a retentit, j'ai fais mon sac vite fait et je me suis sauvée.

J'étais un peu honteuse de ce que je lui avais di, et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard du reste de la journée. Mais c'était sans compter sur lui. Il m'est tombé dessus le soir même, après le souper, dès notre retour de la grande salle. Je m'étais installée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, celui le plus proche de l'âtre. Je me suis laissée réchauffer par la chaleur émanant des flammes, j'ai enlevé mon bonnet et desserré un peu mon écharpe. J'ai laissé tout mon corps froid et rompu par la fatigue se détendre dans le fauteuil moelleux.

- Tu es partie bien vite tout à l'heure, on aurait dit que tu avais le diable aux trousses…

Sirius Black n'avait-il pas assez joué avec mes pieds aujourd'hui ? Devait-il me poursuivre dans toute la tour de Gryffondor ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Sirius, soupirais-je lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de moi.

- Rien de spécial… Tu m'as juste paru légèrement dans la soupe en métamorphose tout à l'heure, je venais te proposer un coup de main…

- Sirius Black ? Proposer son aide ? Je rêve là…

- Ce n'était pas exactement, mon aide à moi… Mais bon, vu que ça ne t'intéresse pas, je ne t'ennuie pas plus longtemps.

Il fit mine de se lever.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, demandais-je intriguée, lui accordant soudainement mon attention.

- C'est un livre…

- Oh, un manuel, quoi, merci mais je pense que ça ira…

- Non, pas exactement, mais je ne peux pas te le montrer ici…

- Ah, c'est illégal, d'accord j'ai compris… Laisses tomber, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Je refermais doucement les yeux, me laissant de nouveau envahir par la douce chaleur.

- Non ce n'est pas illégal, c'est juste que je ne suis censé l'avoir, c'est tout.

- Tu l'as volé ? Dis-je les yeux toujours fermés.

- Peu importe, c'est pour la bonne cause, regarde il pourrait t'aider.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides, demandais-je, ce n'est pas ton genre …

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais presque pas, répondit-il sur un ton un peu sec.

- C'est vrai, excuse moi, mais j'ai un peu l'impression que tu me fais la charité.

- Je ne te demande rien en retour, assura-t-il, c'est juste un prêt.

- D'accord, j'accepte dans ce cas.

Il se leva et fis quelques pas en direction de l'escalier des dortoirs, puis se retourna.

- Bon, tu viens, demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le donner ici, on monte.

- Mais c'est interdit, Sirius, m'exclamais-je.

- Oh, allez petite fille, ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait, dit-il sur un ton un peu moqueur.

Il m'avait piquée au vif.

- Très bien, je monte, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Je l'ai suivit jusque dans son dortoir, étrangement, j'ai pensé que certaines de mes camarades de classe feraient n'importe quoi pour y pénétrer. C'était un dortoir comme les autres, sauf que les elfes de maison avaient sûrement renoncé à nettoyer et ranger celui-ci. Des plumes, des parchemins chiffonnés, des encriers, un vieux chaudron percé encombraient le sol de la chambre.

- Tu peux t'asseoir, mon lit, c'est celui là, dit-il en faisant un geste vague de la main, la tête enfuie dans une grosse malle.

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas…

Je me suis assise sagement. Je le voyais de dos, toujours en train de farfouiller dans le gros coffre. Elles avaient raison, toute ces filles, il était beau. Voilà un adjectif qui décrivaient bien Sirius, beau.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, demandais-je tout à coup.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai quoi ?

- Hé bien, il y a pas mal de filles qui se ventent d'être passée par ici, dans ton lit… Je me demandais si c'était vrai, dis-je un peu brusquement en tripotant mon écharpe et mon bonnet.

Il a tourné brusquement la tête vers moi, et j'ai cru un instant que je venais de le vexer mais il a fini par sourire.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- Hé bien, je ne sais pas moi, c'est juste une question… J'ai entendu dire cinq ou six trucs dans les dortoirs des filles mais je suis sûre que la moitié n'est pas vraie.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi des filles raconteraient des choses qui sont fausses, demanda-t-il.

- Pour se rendre intéressantes, répondis-je comme si la réponse était logique.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu dire, mais tu as probablement raison, la moitié est certainement inexacte. Vous les filles, vous avez cette capacité fabuleuse d'extrapoler et de vous faire des films pas possibles… On est un peu agréable et gentil avec vous, on vous fait un compliment et tout de suite on vous drague et on veut vous mettre dans notre lit.

- Avoue quand même que tu es un charmeur, dis-je d'un ton léger.

- Ah bon ? Merci, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais un compliment aujourd'hui, fais attention je vais penser que tu me drague, dit-il espiègle.

- T'es bête, t'as compris ce que je voulais dire, répondis-je en riant.

Je m'installais un peu plus confortablement sur son lit, l'atmosphère commençait à se détendre et j'appréciais cette petite conversation avec lui.

- Je peux te dire un truc, demanda t-il en me tendant un gros bouquin poussiéreux.

- Ben, oui vas-y… Dis je en commençant à feuilleter le livre.

- On n'avait jamais réellement discuté ensemble mais je me rends compte que t'es beaucoup moi coincée que je ne le pensais, me lançât-il franchement.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je passe de la catégorie de filles que tu ignores à la catégorie que tu dragues ?

- J'ai jamais classé les filles en deux catégories, s'indigna-t-il. Et puis toi aussi tu m'ignores royalement !

- Ah bon, c'est une des choses que j'ai entendu dire sur toi, c'est tout. Mais je ne t'ignore pas, je suis d'un naturel réservé c'est tout… J'ai besoin que les gens viennent vers moi.

- Hé bien moi aussi ! Avec les filles je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre, répondit-il.

Ca m'a fait rire parce qu'il avait l'air sincère.

- Hé bien, on ne dirait pourtant pas, riais-je.

- Oh arrête ! Pour qui me prends tu, la moitié des choses qu'on raconte sur moi sur entièrement sont fausses!

- Oui, peut être, peu importe… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de spécial ce bouquin, dis-je pour changer de conversation.

Je lu le titre en caressant la couverture usée et poussiéreuse. Il devait bien avoir trente ans ce livre.

- Traité de métamorphose, murmurais-je, c'est plutôt banal…

- Attend, regarde…

Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et tapota doucement le livre posé sur mes genoux du bout de sa baguette.

- Revelilo ! Ouvre-le…

J'ouvris doucement le livre. Une petite écriture impeccablement fine et serrée qui m'étais familière couvrait la plus part des pages.

- Minerva Fulvie MacGonnagal, année scolaire 1951-1952, murmurais-je en découvrant la page de garde. Sirius ! C'est le bouquin de la prof, m'exclamais-je.

- Hé, oui, notre chère Minerva était un vrai petit génie de la métamorphose…

- Tu as volé un prof…

- Mais non ! Je lui ai emprunté, se défendit-il.

- C'est mal, Sirius ! C'est un objet personnel, essayais-je de le résonner.

- Mais non, si tu savais où je l'ai trouvé, tu ne dirais pas ça, elle ne s'en sert plus! Tu imagines bien qu'elle a dépassé ce stade depuis des années ! C'est une animagus !

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, dis-je doucement.

- Bon si je te dis où je l'ai trouvé tu me croiras ?

- Dis toujours !

- Tu connais cette salle au septième étage près de la statue de Ludovic le Terrible, demanda-t-il.

- Non, il n'y a qu'un pan de mur vide à cet endroit, répondis-je.

- Oui c'est ce que tu vois, toi… Mais si tu passes trois fois devant ce pan du mur en pensant à quelque chose dont tu as absolument besoin, la salle sur demande apparaît.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende !

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Un jour on avait vraiment besoin de cacher quelque chose avec James… Et on a demandé à la salle sur demande de faire apparaître un endroit où cacher cette chose.

- C'était quoi, demandais-je, curieuse.

- Chut ! Ne m'interromps pas !

- Excuse moi.

- La salle a fait apparaître un immense grenier, ou toute sorte de choses sont rangées, des plus extraordinaires aux plus banales, enfuies là par des générations d'élèves. Après avoir caché notre bidule avec James …

- Tu ne me diras pas ce que c'est, essayais-je.

- Nan ! Sale gamine, dit-il en me mettant une petite tape sur la tête. Bon je disais, après avoir caché ce truc, tu me connais fouineur comme je suis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fouiller. Et je suis tombé sur ce bouquin par hasard. Quelqu'un l'avais caché là. C'est drôle, non ?

- Plutôt… Je voudrais bien visiter cette salle, j'irais peut-être y faire un tour…

- Tu ne pourras pas, la salle apparaît si tu en as vraiment besoin.

- Ca veut dire qu'elle ne se transforme pas en chambre à coucher où tu peux emmener tes conquêtes ?

- Ben, nan, tu imagines bien ! Sinon la moitié de Poudlard connaîtrait cette salle, dit-il en guise de boutade.

- Donc si je comprends bien, tu es entrain de m'avouer que la moitié de Poudlard est…

Il me lança un oreiller pour me faire taire.

- T'es lourde, je t'ai di que ce n'était pas vrai, s'exclama-t-il faussement outré.

- Excuse moi…

- Je plaisante, précisa-t-il. Essaye un sort du bouquin ! Suis ses instructions à elle et pas celles du bouquin, évidemment.

- Evidemment, suis-je bête, dis-je comme si il me prenait pour une débile.

- Essaye celui là par exemple, il est marrant, proposa-t-il.

- Je ne l'ai jamais réussi, m'exclamais-je.

- Justement essaye ! Avec le portemanteau !

- D'accord.

Je lu attentivement les instructions notées dans la mage, je fis le mouvement de baguette indiqué et je prononçais la formule en détachant les syllabes comme c'était écrit. Rien ne se passa.

- Tu vois, je suis trop nulle.

- Ne dis pas ça, réessaye !

Je me débarrassais enfin de mon manteau pour être plus à l'aise, je remontais mes manches et essayais une nouvelles fois. Mon sort vînt frapper le portemanteau qui se transforma en une myriade de petits oiseaux aux couleurs vives qui se mirent à piailler dans la chambre. Ils se posaient partout, sur les guéridons, les têtes de lit, les poutres de la chambre.

C'est le moment que Lupin, Potter et Petigrow choisirent pour pousser la porte du dortoir, trois petits oiseaux en profitèrent pour filler au dehors.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, demanda Potter tout en essayant de chasser un oiseau qui essayait de faire son nid dans la touffe désordonnée que formaient ses cheveux.

- Rien, Lucy vient d'essayer un sort du bouquin. Il est plutôt réussi, non, dit Sirius. Finite Incantatem !

Le portemanteau se matérialisa à sa place initiale.

- Désolée, dis-je gênée, je devrait pas être là, je vais y aller.

- T'inquiète, tu ne nous dérange pas, dit Petigrow en ouvrant un gros paquet de dragées surprises.

- T'en veux un ?

- Euh je ne sais pas, pourquoi pas, dis je en en prenant une de couleur rose et en la mettant en bouche. Rhubarbe, annonçais-je comme le voulait la tradition.

- Ah, ce sont mes préférés, s'exclama Lupin.

- Remus a des goût vraiment bizarre, commenta Potter.

- Hé, s'exclama ce dernier en lui envoyant un polochon dans la tête.

Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise parmi eux. Je les connaissais à peine, on était dans la même classe depuis six ans mais on n'avait pas vraiment tissé de liens. J'avais plutôt envie de me sauver à toutes jambes.

- Bon je vais me coucher, annonça Petigrow en laçant le paquet de dragées surprises à Sirius toujours assis à côté de moi. Sirius l'attrapa au vol et le cala entre nous deux.

- Moi aussi, annonça Lupin en fermant les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin tout comme Petigrow. Bonne nuit les gars !

James agita sa baguette et les bougies qui flottaient dans les airs s'éteignirent, sauf trois ou quatre au dessus du lit de Sirius qui continuaient de nous éclairer.

- Je vais me coucher aussi, annonça Potter, j'ai entraînement demain, et toi aussi Sirius, alors ne traîne pas trop !

Il ferma aussi les rideaux pourpres de son lit.

- Je vais peut-être y aller, murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

- Attend, ce n'est pas parce que se sont des couche-tôt, qu'on doit en faire autant ! J'ai encore envie de faire quelques sorts.

- Bon, ok, mais ça ne va pas les déranger ?

- Ils dorment déjà et leurs lits son insonorisés tellement Peter ronfle !

J'ai cédé, on passé le reste de la soirée à transformer tous les objets qui nous passaient sous la main en riant comme des mômes et en avalant des dragées surprises de Berties Crochues. La Métamorphose ne m'avait jamais semblée aussi facile qu'avec ce bouquin et avec Sirius elle était très drôle.

Et puis sans savoir comment je me suis retrouvée allongée sur son lit à côté de lui, jetant des coup de baguette à droite à gauche en suivant les instructions du livre ou plutôt de MacGonnagal. Et tout à coup la fatigue m'a gagnée, je ne comprenais plus les plaisanteries de Sirius auxquelles je riais quand même. Mes paupières étaient lourdes si lourdes, la chaleur du corps de Sirius à côté de moi était réconfortante, et le matelas de son lit si confortable. Je me suis assoupie. Et je n'ai pas pu voir le sourire attendri de Sirius quand il a remonté la couverture sur moi.

**Fin du chapitre 2 **

Réponse aux reviews : 

A Juliette : Euh pourquoi Blair ? Lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant.

A Elayna Black : La suite, hé bien la voilà !!!

A Naomi : Oui bien sûr j'ai lu Orgueil et préjugés, j'adore Jane Austen, d'ailleurs j'ai hâte d'aller voir Reviens-Moi au ciné… Je prends patiente ! lol.

A Missloulou : Oui on peut dire que ce sont deux personnes différentes, Lucy est le narrateur ! Ca me paraissait logique mais apparemment pas mal de gens on eût du mal ! Désolé ! Contente que ça t'ait plu malgré ça !

Aux Maraudeusesetrebelles et à Syglira ; Merci pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'a vous toutes car c'est trèèèèès encourageant !


	3. Chapter 3

**Pride and Prejudices : Chapitre 3**

Mon esprit flottait dans les brumes qui entourent habituellement la conscience lors du réveil. J'étais dans ce drôle de moment, vous savez, quand vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait lucide ni tous à fait éveillé. La lumière du soleil perçait faiblement à travers les rideaux de velours rouges du lit à baldaquins et rendait l'atmosphère douillette et feutrée. On était samedi matin et je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. J'allais profiter de la matinée pour traîner au lit et me prélasser des heures durant. Les draps sentaient si bon, ils sentaient…Je n'aurais pas su dire quoi… Ils sentaient quelque chose de doux, frais et musqué à la fois… J'ai eu envie de bouger pour m'enrouler plus confortablement dans les couvertures et profiter de la chaleur du lit. Je gigotais un instant car quelque chose m'ennuyait au niveau de mon buste et me pinçait la peau. Je portais la main à ma poitrine et me rendis compte que je portais toujours mon soutien-gorge, et mon chemisier aussi d'ailleurs. Perplexe j'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre. Je repoussais la couverture, j'étais toujours vêtue de ma jupe d'écolière et de mes bas.

M'étais-je endormie toute habillée ? Quelle sensation désagréable de dormir avec ses vêtements ! J'ouvris doucement le rideau de mon baldaquin.

- Oh non, mon dieu !

Je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir. J'étais… J'étais…

- Appelle moi Sirius, ça suffira.

J'étais dans le dortoir de Sirius Black. Pire dans le lit de Sirius Black ! Et Sirius Black se tenait devant moi, entrain d'éponger ses cheveux humides, uniquement vêtu d'un jeans et d'un T-shirt moldus qui le rendaient atrocement sexy. J'avais passé la nuit dans le lit de Sirius Black… Comble du cauchemar.

Je devais être rouge comme une tomate et aucun mot de semblait vouloir sortir de ma bouche.

- On dirait que tu as été stupefixiée…

- Euh… Je ne m'attendais pas à me réveiller dans ton lit, dis-je difficilement.

- Hé bien, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à partager mon lit avec toi, mais tu avais l'air à bout de force et tu étais si bien endormie que je n'ai pas eu le coeur de te réveiller… Tu es très mignonne quand tu dors, ajouta-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Je suis horriblement gênée… Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer, dis-je en m'extirpant des couvertures.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'est pas très grave. Tu as bien dormi, au moins ?

- Plutôt… Et toi ? Enfin je te pose pas la question, j'ai du t'ennuyer toute la nuit.

- J'ai passé une bonne nuit, enfin, après t'avoir retiré tes chaussures… Tu savais que tu foutais des coups de pieds dans ton sommeil ?

- Ben, non… Mais peut-être que tu les méritais, je sais pas ce que t'as essayé de me faire, plaisantais-je maladroitement pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Rien du tout, je le jure sur l'honneur ! Les filles qui ne sont pas consentantes ce n'est pas mon truc, répondit-il sur un ton blasé.

Je me suis levée et j'ai attrapé mes chaussures qui traînaient un peu plus loin. J'ai remis ma jupe droite et j'ai vainement essayé de défroisser mon chemisier.

- Désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, m'excusais-je encore plus gênée.

- Pas grave j'ai l'habitude, l'étiquette de l'horrible coureur de jupon me poursuit dans n'importe quelle situation, quand ce n'est pas le salopard briseurs de cœurs ou le profiteurs de jeunes vierges innocentes.

- C'est con, t'es plutôt sympa comme mec…

- Et toi, t'es vachement cool comme fille, dit-il en souriant.

- Quelle heure est-il au fait, demandais-je pour changer de conversation.

- Il est midi…

- Midi, m'exclamais-je !

- Quand je me suis levé à huit heures pour aller à l'entraînement, j'ai bien essayé de te réveiller mais tu as émis un son des moins élégants et tu t'es retournée pour te rendormir.

- Quel boulai je fais, soupirais-je. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça.

Le visage toujours rouge, j'ai remis mon manteau et je me suis dirigée vers la porte, priant pour que personne ne m'aperçoive.

- Attend ! Tu oublies le bouquin…

- Ah oui, merci… Euh… Je suis réellement désolée, Sirius, dis-je en saisissant le bouquin, les yeux baissé et les joues enflammées.

- Je t'ai di que ça n'avait pas d'importance…

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai passé la porte. Je suis descendue en vitesse, avant de remonter à toute allure dans mon dortoir. J'ai ouvert la porte avec précaution, passant d'abord la tête pour voir si quelqu'un était là. Personne, aucun bruit, ouf !

J'ai filé dans la salle de bains où j'ai fait couler un bon bain chaud dans lequel je n'ai pas oublié d'ajouter une bonne dose de bain moussant. Je regardais tranquillement l'eau couler, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, jouant avec la mousse qui se formait à la surface de l'eau quand on frappa à la porte de la salle de bains.

- C'est occupé, annonçais-je.

- C'est Jane !

- Tu peux entrer…

- Où étais tu passée ?! Tu as disparu depuis hier soir, dit-elle d'un ton qui laissais sous-entendre qu'elle s'était inquiétée. Ce matin quand je me suis levée pour aller à l'entraînement tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Tu as de la chance que je me sois levée avant Prish, Emma et Blair et que j'ai fermé les rideaux de ton lit pour faire penser que tu étais rentrée sinon toute l'école aurait été au courant que tu avais découché ce matin même !

- Peu importe, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je suis désolée si tu t'es fait du souci pour moi.

- Tu étais avec un garçon, demanda-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, ce qu'elle prit pour un oui.

- Avec un garçon ! Tu tourne pas rond ma vieille ! Depuis ce qui t'es arrivé avec William, j'ai cru que tu avais pris ta leçon ! Si tu te fais encore briser le cœur par un imbécile ne compte plus sur mon épaule pour pleurer, dit-elle presque outrée.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout Jane…

- Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! Puis tu t'envois en l'air avec eux et après pfff plus rien, ils disparaissent. Tu connais la chanson mieux que moi !

- Jane ! Je n'ai couché avec aucun garçon cette nuit !

- Ah bon, dit-elle se calmant un peu.

- Non…

- Avec qui étais-tu alors ?

- Peu importe Jane, si je te dis qui c'est tu t'imagineras forcement des choses qui sont à des années lumière de la réalité.

- Ah ouais, ok ! Je suis la bonne copine qui te sauve la mise pour que toute l'école ne soit pas au courant de tes escapades nocturnes mais je ne peux pas savoir qui c'est… Très bien !

- Mais Jane ne te fâche pas !

C'était inutile de protester, elle avait déjà claqué la porte de la salle de bains. Mais sa colère ne serrait que de courte durée, comme toutes les colères de Jane. Jane était ma meilleure amie depuis déjà quelques années, et je pouvais compter sur elle dans toutes les situations. Je pouvais lui raconter tous mes secrets mais je savais qu'elle s'imaginerait des histoires si je lui avouais que j'avais passé la nuit dans le lit de Sirius. A sa décharge, elle m'avait consolée pendant des semaines après une grosse bêtise que j'avais faite quelques mois auparavant… avec un garçon.

Je me déshabillais et pris mon bain avec la résolution de rejoindre Jane dans la grande salle pour le dîner. J'allais essayer de m'expliquer avec elle.

Après être sortie de la baignoire, je me séchais rapidement et j'enfilais des vêtements moldus, un jeans, un gros pull à col roulé, ma vieille paire de Converses et je fis une queue haute avec mes anglaises brunes. Ce que j'aimais dans le samedi c'est que j'avais le droit de m'habiller comme bon me semblait.

Je suis descendue quatre à quatre dans la grande salle en regardant ma montre sorcière qui indiquait déjà une heure. Je remarquais la tête blonde de Jane à la table de Gryffondor et j'allais me laisser tomber à côté d'elle. Elle était entrain de terminer son repas en silence, elle releva à peine la tête à mon arrivée.

- Allez, Jany, ne fais pas la tête… Je suis désolée… On en parlera si tu veux… Tu vas pas rester fâchée contre moi toute l'après midi…

- Toute la semaine s'il le faut, dit-elle entre ses dents mais je voyais bien qu'elle faisait un demi sourire.

- Oh, charitable Jane, j'implore votre magnanime clémence, suppliais-je en me servant une cuisse de poulet.

- Peu me chaut, très chère !

- Excusez la canaille que je suis d'être une aussi déplorable amie !

- Ouais, allez, ça va c'est bon, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ah ! Je savais que tu ne resterais pas fâchée longtemps, m'exclamais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bon alors, tu m'explique tes péripéties nocturnes ?

- Chut ! Moins fort, pas ici, murmurais-je en jetant un regard aux maraudeurs un peu plus loin et à Prish, Blair et Emma qui semblaient avoir cessé toute conversation à l'entente des mots «péripéties nocturnes».

- Il y'a une sortie à Prés au Lard organisée cette après midi, on irait bien y faire un tour, dit Jane pour changer de conversation. On ira faire un tour à la cabane hurlante, puis je dois allez rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch aux Trois Balais pour prendre un verre, tu n'as qu'a venir avec moi.

Qui disait équipe de Quidditch, disait Sirius Black et voilà bien une personne que je n'avais pas du tout envie de croiser ! J'essayais donc de me défiler.

- Bonne idée, mais je n'ai plus un copeck ! Avec les cadeau de noël… Je n'avais même pas prévu d'y aller, répondis-je en me resservant des haricots verts.

- Pas grave, je te l'offre ce verre, pour me faire pardonner de m'être énervée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'avais plutôt prévu de terminer Orgueil et Préjugés, bien au chaud dans la salle commune, répondis-je.

- Oh, il fait si beau dehors, il a neigé et en plus il y'a du soleil ! Faut en profiter pour aller ce balader un peu ! La marche y'a rien de tel, s'exclama Jane.

- Oui tu as peut-être raison…

- Allez viens avec moi, s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

- D'accord, ça marche… On y va !

- Super, s'exclama telle un peu trop fort car les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers elle.

On s'est mise à rire toutes les deux, sans trop savoir pourquoi juste parce que on était heureuse de passer l'après midi ensemble. J'ai relevé la tête les joues rouges d'avoir ri et j'ai croisé son regard, celui de Sirius, braqué sur moi ; ses deux iris gris me vrillaient comme ils savaient si bien le faire, d'une manière presque intime et gênante. Mes joues sont passées de rouge de rire à rouge de gêne. J'ai fais un grand semblant de rien, reportant mon attention sur ma conversation avec Jane mais je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer qu'il avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

Nous avons bravé le froid et la neige épaisse qui était tombée la nuit même pour nous balader dans la campagne entourant Près au Lard, avant de nous engouffrer complètement gelées jusqu'aux os dans la salle bondée des Trois Balais.

- Il y a trop de monde comment veux tu qu'on passe, s'exclama Jane.

- On n'a qu'à aller ailleurs, tentais-je.

- Oh non ! Je suis glacée…

- Moi aussi, avouais-je.

- Hey! Taylor, Cooper, venez par ici, nous héla une voix familière.

Nous nous sommes retournée pour voir la tête décoiffée de James Potter accompagné de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ainsi que de ses fidèles Pettigrow et Lupin.

Nous avons poussé deux douzaines d'élèves pour atteindre leur table où il y avait déjà trop de monde. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'éviter je regard de Sirius mais ce n'était pas chose aisée car il n'arrêtait pas de me scruter.

- Il ne manquait que toi Cooper, pour que l'équipe soit au grand complet. Attendez, on va vous faire un peu de place.

Ils se serrèrent tous un peu plus sur les banquettes si bien que je me suis retrouvée assise tout contre Sirius en face de Jane elle-même collée contre Pettigrow. J'avais une fesse en dehors de la banquette ce qui me pos que Sirius crût bon de stabiliser en en passant son bras alentour de mes épaules pour me serrer encore plus contre lui. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour m'ennuyer ! Mais je n'étais quand même pas trop à plaindre car la situation de Jane était encore moi enviable. Je préférais tout de même être tout contre le corps du beau Sirius Black que contre celui du bedonnant Peter Pettigrow.

Bizarrement, Jane s'est très rapidement proposée d'aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.

- Reste tranquille, je vais y aller, répondis-je.

- Non c'est bon, un chocolat chaud ?

- Oui ça va, dis-je en émettant un petit soupire.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un cacao chaud et une bièraubeurre qui lévitait au dessus de sa tête et sous le bras un petit tabouret qu'elle posa en bout de table.

- On sera un peu plus à l'aise comme ça, s'exclama-t-elle en agitant sa baguette pour que le cacao et la bièraubeurre se pose devant nous.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je balayais la salle du regard, il n'y avait plus aucune chaise de libre. Sirius bougea un peu et je fus obligée de me serrer encore un peu contre pour ne pas glisser de la banquette. J'étais, une fois de plus, affreusement gênée, je me retrouvais beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût dans des situations équivoques avec Sirius Black. Je lui jetais un regard en biais, la situation semblait lui convenir parfaitement, il riait avec Lewis, un mec de septième qui était batteur dans l'équipe et semblait à peine remarquer ma présence.

Les conversations allaient bon train alentours de la table, les rires, les boutades et les plaisanteries fusaient dans tous les sens mais je restais inexorablement absente, figée contre Black, j'arrivais à peine à porter ma tasse de chocolat à mes lèves, je n'osais pas bouger ou respirer de peur de le déranger ou de lui faire mal. Mes joues devaient être cramoisies, le contact agréable du corps chaud de Sirius m'avait simplement statufiée. Jane essayait tant bien que mal de me ramener vers la réalité par une palette d'expressions et de mimiques d'interrogation des plus sophistiquées aux moins discrètes. Elle fît tant et si bien que Black en vînt à s'inquiéter de ma santé (mentale peut-être).

- Ca ne va pas, demanda-t-il en se penchant doucement vers mon oreille si bien que son souffle caressait la peau de mon cou ce qui me provoqua un frisson dans toute l'échine.

- Tu frissonne, tu as froid ?

- Non… Non, non… Tout… euh… Touvabien !

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup…

- Le quidditch n'est pas vraiment mon sujet de conversation favori, tentais-je de me justifier tout en essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

- Dommage… Mais je peux comprendre, répondit-il.

- Hum, répondis-je avant de boire une gorgée de mon chocolat chaud pour me donner de la contenance.

- Ouais…

- Ok….

- J'essayais de te faire la conversation au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, dit-il en parlant toujours au creux de mon oreille.

- Excuse-moi, répondis-je en baisant les yeux, le visage en feux.

- Tu t'excuses tout le temps toi !

- Juste avec toi, dis-je avant d'avaler de nouveau une petite gorgée de chocolat chaud.

- Ah bon… T'as eu le temps de regarder un peu plus le bouquin ?

- Non pas plus que ça… Mais c'est clair que je vais faire des progrès avec ça. Il y a quand même quelque chose d'injuste…

- Ah oui et quoi ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est anormal que ça soit toujours les élèves les plus doués qui bénéficient des meilleurs tuyaux ?

- Les plus doués ou les plus fouineurs, comme tu veux… Mais merci du compliment. Pour quelqu'un qui ne me parlais jamais ça commence à faire beaucoup, je vais vraiment commencer à m'imaginer des choses.

- Bien sûr, c'est bien connu que toutes les filles du château sont folles de toi, pourquoi ferais-je exception, dis-je sur un ton un peu ironique.

- Pourquoi _que_ celles du château, celles de l'extérieur sont aussi susceptibles d'être séduites par mon charme fou et mon corps d'Apollon.

- Heureusement, la modestie ne t'étouffe pas…

Il s'est flanqué à rire, d'un rire étrange en aboiement.

- T'es tellement plus… Tellement plus…

- Tellement plus quoi, dis-je soupçonneuse.

- J'sais pas, tellement plus rigolote que ce que j'aurais imaginé.

- Cool, il t'auras fallut six ans pour t'en rendre compte mais tu sais ce qu'on dis mieux vaut tard que… Enfin bon, moi je rentre parce qu'il est presque l'heure là et j'ai pas envie de passer samedi prochain en tête à tête avec une brosse à dent, une salle de trophées crasseuses et ce bon vieux Russard, dis-je en me levant et en me frottant ma fesse droite qui était douloureuse à force d'être assise sur ce coin de banquette.

- Je te suis, dis Jane. Salut la compagnie !

- Salut à tous, ajoutais-je.

Nous avons poussé la porte des Trois Balais pour nous mettre à marcher vers le château. Il faisait nuit noire déjà, le vent et le froid nous fouettaient et la neige crissait sous nos pieds. J'ai resserrait mon écharpe rouge et jaune alentour de mon cou. Jane avait tenté plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation sans succès, j'étais plongée dans une espèce de léthargie de laquelle elle ne réussit à me tirer qu'une fois arrivé dans les dortoirs.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- De quoi tu parles, demandais-je en retirant mes converses trempées par la neige et mon manteau.

- De Black et de toi !

- Quoi Black et moi ?

- Ben, il te drague, m'expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère !

- Quoi ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il t'a tenue tout contre lui pendant deux heures entières, et il n'a eu d'yeux que pour toi ! Tout le monde l'a remarqué, ça a fait beaucoup rire James et Lupin d'ailleurs. Et tu aurais dû voir la tête de Prish, elle n'as pas arrêté de te fusiller du regard de sa table, elle doit être verte de jalousie !

- Tu délire, ma pauvre dis-je en m'asseyant à la fenêtre.

- Ppfff ! Bien sûr que non, tu es juste trop butée pour t'en rendre compte !

- Sirius Black ne s'intéresse pas aux filles comme moi, il ne sort qu'avec des filles du genre de Prish justement !

- Si tu le dis, tu as peut-être raison… Mais crois moi, tout le monde a remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Tu vas voir, cette histoire va faire jaser.

J'ai soupiré en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton, j'ai posé mon front contre la vitre glacée et je me suis laissée allée à regarder le paysage féerique que m'offrait le parc enneigé et le lac gelé. La neige tombait de nouveau se déposant délicatement par gros flocon cotonneux sur la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Le Saule Cogneur balayait inutilement l'air de ses branches comme pour chasser la neige. La lune, elle était presque ronde et illuminait doucement cette vision magique qu'offrait Poudlard en hiver.

Jane avait disparu dans la salle de bains, j'ai attrapé une couverture et je me suis enroulée dedans, regardant quatre garçons se diriger des grilles de l'enceinte jusqu'à l'entrée du château en s'envoyant des boules de neige. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus il me semblait les reconnaître, je voyais le petit Peter Pettigrow, le décoiffé James Potter, le discret Remus Lupin, et Sirius… Sirius dont l'écharpe rouge et jaune et les cheveux jais volaient au vent couvrant ses magnifiques yeux gris. Des flocons blancs venaient se prendre dans ses cheveux et son sourire était lumineux, il riait. Il était beau, mais il n'était pas que ça, Sirius Black était tellement plus que ce tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer…

**Fin du chapitre 3 **

Je suis super heureuse apparemment le chapitre 2 vous à beaucoup plus vu le nombre impressionnant de reviews que j'ai reçu je suis vrmt très contente ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant, dites moi ce que vous en pensez… Bizzz !


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews auquelles je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aujourd'hui mais je n'y manquerais pas ! Bon week-end à tous ! **

**Pride and prejudices : Chapitre 4**

Si Sirius Black m'avait draguée à quelque moment que ce soit, ça avait été _tout à fait_ passager ! En effet, une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre petite conversation aux Trois Balais, où c'est vrai je l'avais peut-être une peu découragé (si inclination il y avait) en étant… comment dire… Un peu rude avec lui…Depuis cet après midi là, il ne s'était plus manifesté auprès de moi que par des bonjours/bonsoirs. Il n'avait pas essayé de me toucher, d'avoir une conversation avec moi, il m'avait à peine adressé la parole. Ce qui me faisait penser que Jane avait vraiment eu une illumination quand elle avait crût soupçonner un début d'idylle entre nous.

Mais d'un côté je dois avouer qu'il me manquait un peu, j'avais découvert un aspect totalement différent de sa personnalité, j'avais remarqué une personne charmante, aimable, drôle, sympathique et extrêmement fidèle. Enfin, un être à des années lumières de la réputation qu'on lui faisait. Et étrangement, son absence me provoquait un pincement au cœur. J'avais envie de le voir, de discuter avec lui…

En effet je me sentait affreusement seule depuis quelques jours, la demi finale du championnat de Quidditch approchait à grands pas et James Potter profitait de chaque instant libre pour entraîner d'arrache pied l'équipe. Jane qui était poursuiveuse n'était pratiquement pas là, et ma confidente me manquait elle aussi.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, la petite scène de Sirius me tenant contre lui aux Trois Balais avait fait jaser. Enfin, toutes proportions gardées, bien sûr, car la propagation de « l'évènement » n'avait (heureusement !) pas dépassé notre dortoir. Mais l'ambiance de notre chambrée était nettement moins… _Cordiale_…

Prish Richard, une de mes compagnes de chambre, n'était pas une de ces filles qui avait le béguin pour Sirius. Prish était juste une fille soucieuse de sa réputation et jalouse que Sirius « s'intéresse » à moi plutôt qu'à une fille comme elle. De plus, sa meilleure copine, Blair, avait, parait-il, un sérieux coup de cœur pour Black depuis des années. Au nom de la solidarité féminine (alors que Blair semblait pourtant ne pas se soucier de l'affaire) Prish avait décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer. Notre dortoir était officiellement en guerre, nous nous livrions à une guerre froide certes, mais une guerre tout de même ! Heureusement Prish était une fille de bonne famille, quoi qu'un peu trop futile (selon moi), elle avait été bien élevée ! Elle ne s'abaissait pas aux vacheries bien connues que les filles peuvent parfois se faire entre elles mais elle avait dans son sac un lot de bassesses dont elle n'avait pas hésité à me gratifier et qu'il est bien entendu inutile de mentionner. Je vous laisse imaginer.

Depuis j'évitais le dortoir en journée, je passais la plus part de mon temps dans la salle commune. De temps en temps Black s'arrêtait à ma hauteur lorsque j'étais entrain de lire mon roman près de l'âtre, il me lançait un bonsoir et un petit sourire gêné puis repartait.

Jusqu'à un samedi soir en revenant de la grande salle après le souper, j'étais seule assise dans un canapé ; Jane se préparait pour l'entraînement, j'en profitais donc pour terminer les dernières pages d'Orgueil et Préjugés quand il est venu m'aborder. Il était déjà vêtu de sa tenue de Quidditch ? Il déposa son balai sur un fauteuil avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

- Tu lis quoi, me demanda-t-il gentiment en se penchant sur mon bouquin.

- Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen, répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre.

- Ca parle de quoi ?

- C'est compliqué, répondis-je évasivement.

- Tu sais tu peux le dire si je t'ennuie, je partirais, tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi froide, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Excuse-moi ! J'étais prise par le roman, dis je en relevant la tête pour rencontrer ses deux iris gris. Ca parle d'amour, d'orgueil et de préjugés. Je te le passerai quand j'aurais fini si tu veux…

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en souriant.

- Généralement, c'est un bouquin qui laisse les garçons indifférents mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Il me répondit par un sourire et me fît un petit clin d'œil.

- Tu attends le reste de l'équipe, demandais-je.

- Oui, James nous fait même travailler après le coucher du soleil, c'est un vrai bourreau…

- Surtout par ce temps… Avec le vent, la pluie et dans le noir, je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais il va plutôt vous faire crever…

- J'entends qu'on cloue déjà mon cercueil, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sinon la métamorphose ça avance ?

- Oui, j'ai bien évolué ! Tu as vu au cours d'hier, j'ai réussi à changer ma perruche en lampe de chevet ! Je suis fière de moi…

- Oui j'ai vu, c'est cool… Mais bon ça ne m'étonne pas du petit rat de bibliothèque que tu es… Tu sembles avoir une véritable passion pour les bouquins, je savais que tu ne manquerais pas d'exploiter celui là.

- Je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque ! J'aime juste beaucoup les romans, protestais-je gentiment.

- C'est vrai… Bon allez, j'y vais les autres sont tous là ! On se voit plus tard ! A bientôt j'espère !

Il me fît un clin d'œil et me tapota l'épaule. Jane vînt rapidement m'embrasser sur la joue et me souhaiter une bonne soirée avant de disparaître avec James et le reste de l'équipe.

J'ai passé la soirée plongée dans mon livre, que j'ai terminé avec un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois que je terminais un roman. J'en ai aussitôt entamé un autre, j'étais bien, à l'aise, je somnolais presque quand une main vigoureuse me secoua l'épaule.

- Hey, Lucy !

J'ai sursauté, surprise, je cherchais du regard mon interlocuteur. Sirius, c'était Sirius. Il n'était plus vêtu de son uniforme de Quidditch mais d'un pull rayé et d'un jeans. Il semblait sortir de la douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux gris.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à l'entraînement !

- Non ! Je me suis engueulé avec James, annonça-t-il en soupirant. Il m'a tellement pris la tête que je suis parti !

Il s'est assis à côté de moi et posa son bras sur le canapé, juste au dessus de mes épaules. Par soucis de ne pas m'attirer des ennuis j'ai jeté un regard à la salle commune, elle était presque vide, il y restait seulement quelques cinquièmes années qui terminaient leurs devoirs, à cette heure les plus jeunes étaient déjà monté.

- Ah, bon ?

- Tu avais raison, il va nous faire crever… J'ai manqué d'empaler Cooper avec mon balai et je me suis pris un coup de batte de Lewis en pleine poitrine, expliqua-t-il. On y voit rien dans ce noir !

- Je pensais que Lupin vous avait bricolé un éclairage…

- Tu parles ! Ca nous éblouis plus qu'autre chose… En plus Môsieur est malade, il n'est même pas là pour faire fonctionner sa fichue invention !

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre je lui ai fait un petit sourire pour lui dire que je comprenais.

- Le problème avec James c'est qu'il est tellement obstiné ! Il ne veut pas reconnaître que s'entraîner par ce temps et dans le noir c'est du suicide collectif ! S'il veut qu'on se blesse et qu'on attrape la crève, c'est la meilleure solution ! Mais …

- Tu as beau lui expliquer, il ne veut pas admettre qu'il a tord… Hé oui, je connais quelqu'un un peu comme ça, murmurais-je en lui faisait un petit clin d'œil.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Je suis pas du tout comme ça, se défendit-il.

- T'es de mauvaise fois, ris-je.

- C'est vrai, t'as un peu raison… Ca me mine cette histoire, je n'aime pas m'engueuler avec lui, soupira-t-il.

Il me regarda un instant et glissa ses doigts dans mes boucles brunes. Il se mit à jouer avec une mèche en l'entortillant alentour de ses doigts.

- Ca va s'arranger, je ne vous ai jamais vu fâché, ça ne va pas commencer maintenant…

- Sûrement oui…

Il sourit doucement en caressant ma nuque du bout des doigts.

- Dis-moi, tu aimes les Beatles, demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Oui beaucoup, pourquoi ?

- Ma cousine, Andromeda, m'a envoyé un vinyle de « Drive my car », je vais te le faire écouter !

Il s'est levé et m'a prise la main, il m'a entraînée dans son dortoir.

- Sirius, je ne peux pas venir ici, protestais-je.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Non, enfin si… Si bien sûr… Mais…

- Alors reste ! On ne fait rien de mal…

J'ai soupiré, et il a sorti de sous son lit, une platine sur la quelle il a posé le vinyle et les premières notes de la chanson se sont faites entendre.

- Tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup ! Tu en as d'autre, demandais-je en m'asseyant sur son lit.

- Quelques uns…

Il me sortis une pile de vinyles soigneusement rangés dans leurs pochettes en carton.

- C'est drôle qu'elle ne pète pas les plombs, d'habitude les appareils électriques ne prétendent pas fonctionner en présence de magie, dis-je en désignant la platine du menton.

- On l'a ensorcelée avec James, elle ne fonctionne pas à l'électricité, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver une fiche pour la brancher à Poudlard, répondit-il en riant et en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Félicitation, c'est plutôt réussi ! Hey, les Poppys ! J'adore les Poppys, m'exclamais-je en me saisissant d'un vinyle.

- T'es vraiment bien une fille, toi !

- Je te signale quand même que ce sont tes vinyles !

- C'est vrai mais celui là n'est pas à moi, c'est à Daria…

- Une de tes ex copines ?

- Oui mais pose pas de questions, j'ai même pas envie d'en parler…

- Elle t'a brisé le cœur ?

- Un peu, répondit-il en faisant une moue bizarre.

- Hum, ça fait mal je sais un peu ce que c'est, murmurais-je.

Il eût un silence un peu gênant durant lequel nous avons simplement écouté la fin de la chanson. Il a retiré délicatement le vinyle et l'a rangé dans sa pochette.

- Ne fais pas cette mine triste, c'est du passé… Tu sais, j'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée avec toi l'autre soir…

- On peut éviter de parler de ce soir là, s'il te plait… Ca me met excessivement mal à l'aise, répondis-je en rougissant.

- Ok, parlons d'autre chose !

Il s'allongea sur le lit et tapota le lit pour me faire signe d'en faire autant. Il attrapa un paquet de dragées surprises et le cala entre nous deux.

- Bon, on ne parle pas de l'autre soir et on ne parle pas de ma vie sentimentale, donc on a qu'à parler de la tienne, dit-il en enfournant des dragées dans sa bouche. Dis moi qui est ce vilain garçon qui t'as brisé le cœur.

- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?

- Ca m'intéresse, dit-il en s'installant plus confortablement pour me regarder.

- Ben y'a rien grand-chose à dire… Tu te souviens de William Green qui était en septième à Serdaigle l'année passée ?

- Le préfet ?

- Ouais, c'était lui !

- Jamais aimé ce type…

- Ben il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule…

- Ca s'est passé comment ?

- Le plus banalement du monde… Il m'a draguée pendant deux mois, il m'attendait à la sortie des cours, il m'envoyait des petits mots gentils, et tout et tout… Et puis ben voilà, on est sorti ensemble pendant un petit temps, il m'a allongée, il eût ce qu'il voulait et j'en plus jamais entendu reparler…

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui parce qu'il ne faisait aucun commentaire, il me regardait juste avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte.

- Quoi ?

- Ben, je sais pas, tu me dis ça comme ça, s'exclama-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu que je te le dise ?

Il s'est rapproché de moi, nous étions maintenant tous les deux allongés sur le côté face à face. Il a porté la main à ma joue et l'a caressée doucement.

- Tu dis ça avec détachement, comme si ça ne te faisait pas de mal, il caressait maintenant mon cou et ma nuque du bout des doigts.

- C'est peut-être parce que justement rien ne m'a jamais autant fait souffrir. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi humiliée de ma vie. J'ai su dès le moment où il a quitté la pièce après avoir enfin…tu vois…que il ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Il ne m'a traitée avec aucun respect, aucune considération, c'était simplement horrible. C'est sûrement la pire expérience de ma vie…

Il ne répondit rien mais ses yeux en disaient long, il comprenait, il compatissait. La conversation prenait une drôle de tournure, elle devenait intime. J'étais entrain de lui confier des choses que j'avais dites à très peu de gens. Bizarrement notre relation venait de passer en un instant du copinage à la confiance. Je sentais que je pouvais tout lui raconter, qu'il allait m'écouter, me consoler et soigner mes blessures.

- C'était...

- La première fois ? Oui, répondis-je en faisant un petit sourire ironique.

Il se rapprocha plus encore et posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Un simple baiser qui pourtant était tout ce que j'attendais de lui, juste un peu d'affection. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une réponse car il n'en y avait pas. C'était juste une peine de cœur comme une autre et il n'y avait pas d'explication, l'amour fait mal et c'est ainsi.

- C'est encore un préjugé mais j'étais persuadé que…

- Que j'étais vierge, dis-je en souriant.

- Ouais…

- Ben non, désolée de te décevoir, je ne suis pas si innocente que ça…

- Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance mais c'est juste que je me rends compte que tu es tellement différente de la personne que je pensais que tu étais…

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, le caressa un instant puis les laissa glisser le long de mes bras pour les poser sur ma taille.

- Moi aussi j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'autre en toi, avouais-je en passant mes bras alentour de sa nuque.

Il a sourit en guise de réponse et à approché son visage du mien, il a posé ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche, juste un petit baiser… Il en posa un autre sur ma mâchoire, encore un troisième dans mon cou et un dernier sur ma clavicule en écartant mon pull du bout des doigts. Il s'attarda plus longtemps à cet endroit, il suçota tendrement ma peau et la lécha doucement du bout de la langue puis un peu plus vigoureusement aspirant plus fort mon épiderme. Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps tandis que mes mains s'accrochaient à son pull et qu'un soupire s'échappait de ma bouche.

- Hey, t'es entrain de me faire un suçon, réalisais-je soudainement.

- Bien vu, rit-il en posant un baiser sur mon front et en glissant ses mains sous mon pull pour caresser mon ventre.

- Si ça ce voit je t'assassine, Sirius, dis-je comme si j'étais fâchée.

Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à mon épaule en effleurant ma poitrine, malgré moi j'eus un petit sursaut. Il écarta le col de mon pull et jeta un œil.

- A mon avis ça devrait ce voir pendant au moins une semaine, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils faussement sérieux.

- Ah ben, bravo !

- Reste avec moi cette nuit, dit-il en enfuyant son visage dans le creux de mon cou et en me serrant plus fort. J'ai envie de te garder contre moi. Depuis l'autre soir, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi…

- Non…

Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient, et j'avais l'impression que mon organe allait exploser. Mon corps s'était raidi, soudainement je prenais peur. Il le perçut immédiatement et me serra un peu moins fort.

- Je ne te ferrais rien, je ne te forcerais à rien dont tu n'aies pas envie. C'est juste dormir, souffla-t-il doucement à mon oreille.

- Je peux pas, tes amis vont revenir, et si je ne rentre pas les filles vont le voir et tout le monde va me demander où j'étais… Je n'ai même pas mon pyjama !

Il rit un instant.

- Remus est à l'infirmerie, James passe la nuit dans la chambre de notre chère préfète en chef, Peter va arriver mais nous n'avons qu'à fermer les rideaux. Si on te demande quelque chose, hé bien dis la vérité… Et je ne pense pas qu'un pyjama soit indispensable…

- C'est interdit et …

Je ne trouvais plus mes mots.

- Laisses-toi faire, ne pense plus à rien, détends-toi, oublies un peu les règles et fais-moi confiance…

- D'accord, murmurais-je en le laissant éteindre les bougies et fermer les rideaux.

Il s'est allongé sur le lit, moi j'étais figée, allongée à côté de lui. J'étais persuadée de faire une erreur et pourtant mon cœur me criait de lui faire confiance. J'ai senti qu'il se déshabillait à côté de moi et j'ai commencé à paniquer.

- Tu ne vas pas dormir toute habillée, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Ouais… T'as raison, dis je en me redressant pour enlever mes tennis.

J'ai un peu hésité avant de me débarrasser de mon pull, je n'avais pas envie de me déshabiller devant lui. Mon cœur a fait un bon étrange dans ma poitrine quand j'ai senti ses mains attraper mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever. J'avais envie de lui dire non et pourtant je me suis laissée faire.

- Je te sens anxieuse, dit-il doucement tandis que ses mains descendaient vers mon jeans. Je ne vois rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ca me gêne un peu, avouais-je.

- Désolé, je suis … Excuses moi, bafouilla-t-il en se retournant pour chercher quelque chose dans sa valise.

- Sirius, attends je voulais pas… S'il te plaît…

Je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule. Il me tendît un t-shirt à lui.

- Non, c'est moi …

- Je suis moins expérimentée que toi, j'ai besoin d'aller doucement, avouais-je d'une petite voix.

- Je comprend tout à fait, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, chuchota-t-il.

Je pris le et m'allongeai de nouveau juste vêtue de mon jeans et d'un soutien-gorge. Je saisis ses mains et les posai sur moi. Il comprit le message et déboutonna mon jeans et le fit glisser le long de mes cuisses. Il s'allongea contre moi et je sentais son torse nu contre ma hanche, mon côté et mon épaule, il était tellement sexy même dans la pénombre. Une de ses mains se glissa dans mon dos, le caressa doucement avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Je retirai moi-même le morceaux de tissu et enfilai en vitesse sont t-shirt. Je me suis blottie tout contre son corps comme pour me rassurer. Il m'a enlacée, il m'a serrée, il m'a embrassée le cou, les joues, le front. J'ai calé ma tête contre son épaule et j'ai respiré son odeur envoûtante. Je ne savais pas très bien ce que j'étais en train de faire et je pense que lui non plus. Je ressentais juste maintenant ce besoin vital d'être auprès de lui.

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal…

- J'espère…

**Fin chapitre 4 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà, voilà le chapitre 5 ! Qui arrive un peu plus vite que prévu mais ce n'est pas plus mal ! Ce chapitre est divisé en deux point de vue, dont le style d'écriture est assez diffèrent, je trouve, j'espère que ça vous plaira…**

**Bizz ! **

**Pride and Prejudices : Chapitre 5**

_**Sirius **_

Belle endormie dans les draps blancs éclairée par la lumière jaune d'un matin de janvier, elle ne sait pas. Elle ignore à quoi je joue, à quoi elle joue, sait-elle seulement jouer ?

Les boucles brunes sont éparses, la bouche charnue en bouton de rose entrouverte laissant s'échapper un souffle sensuel d'entre les lèvres, les yeux verts clos, le visage pâle de poupée est détendu.

Elle semble rêver, prise par des songes paisibles. A quoi rêve-t-elle ? Pense-t-elle à moi ? J'ai envie de la réveiller pour lui demander : « A quoi tu songes, où t'es partie ? ».

Sait-elle ? Sait-elle qu'elle est belle, belle le matin, belle quand elle semble perdue dans ses voyages, ses romans, ses bouquins. Belle, encore, quand elle rougit ou quand elle soupire sous une caresse. Elle est si différente, si naturelle et si éloignée de ses femmes objets qui présentent bien auxquelles j'ai été habitué tout au long de ma vie.

J'écarte un peu la couverture pour mieux la regarder, sous le t-shirt blanc ses deux petits seins se lèvent et s'abaissent au rythme de sa respiration. Et bien que ses allures de poupée de porcelaine pourraient faire paraître la vision innocente, elle me fait envie.

Les marques de suçons dans son cou me provoquent un plaisir typiquement masculin, celui du souvenir de ses expirations de plaisirs et celui de me dire qu'en quelques sortes, je l'ai marquée, elle est à moi mais ne le sait pas encore.

Elle bouge, elle frisonne, elle a froid. Je m'empresse de remonter la couette sur elle, pour la réchauffer je l'enlace, elle soupire dans son sommeil, de bien-être je pense… J'embrasse son cou, je jette encore un œil aux marques qui le couvrent. Je me dis qu'elle va m'en vouloir, ce n'est pas mon genre en plus. Mais l'envie de goutter, d'avoir sa peau, de la croquer presque s'était faite si forte.

Je ne sais pas si elle comprend. Si elle sait que je ne joue pas avec elle, que je suis vraiment entrain de m'attacher ou plutôt que je me suis attaché. Je ne sais même pas si elle réalise que je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte de ce lit et qu'elle reprenne le cours normal de sa vie.

_**Lucy**_

Il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillée mais j'entendais l'eau de la douche qui coulait et s'écrasait contre le sol. J'hésitais, je me demandais si je devais l'attendre ou si je devais plutôt m'éclipser. Je me suis retournée et enroulée dans les draps car j'avais un peu froid. J'ai jeté un œil au réveil, onze heures. Il était temps que je me lève, Jane devait sûrement se demander ou je suis passée.

Je suis sortie du lit et le froid glacial vint percuter chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je frissonnais, je grelottais, mes dents claquaient les unes contre les autres. Je cherchai un instant après mon soutien-gorge pour le retrouver finalement sur la table de nuit. Je me suis débarrassée péniblement du t-shirt de Sirius et j'ai enfilé mon sous-vêtement. Je me suis regardée dans la psyché et j'ai remarqué des traces bleutées dans mon cou. Je les ai observée un instant devant le miroir tout en pensant qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte et que j'allais sûrement porter des cols roulés les dix prochains jours.

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, je cherchais rapidement quelque chose pour me couvrir mais je n'avais rien à portée de main. Sirius apparut avec juste une serviette éponge alentour des hanches et même si on avait passé la nuit ensemble la situation était gênante. Il m'a détaillée un instant, juste vêtue de ma petite culotte et de mon soutien-gorge, j'ai rougis évidemment.

_**Sirius**_

Elle est entrain de se rhabiller pour partir. Ca me fend le cœur bizarrement. J'ai envie de la rattraper, de la retenir, de la supplier de rester, de partager encore un moment, une heure avec moi.

Et je ne peux rien faire, juste la regarder, là, à moitié nue, elle est superbe, uniquement vêtue de son soutien-gorge beige délicatement bordé de dentelle qui enserre superbement sa poitrine et d'un petite culotte assortie.

Ses joues sont roses et elle est gênée au point qu'elle n'arrive même pas à me regarder.

- Je pensais que tu dormais…

- Je pensais que tu te lavais…

- Tu t'en allais déjà, dis-je.

- Euh, hé bien… Jane va se demander où je suis.

Elle est tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle tord ses mains devant elle, on dirait qu'elle n'arrive pas à relever la tête et qu'elle ne veut pas croiser mon regard. Moi, je voudrais bien qu'elle y arrive, si je voyais ses yeux j'en saurais un peu plus long sur ce qu'elle pense.

- Dommage, répondis-je, les mains accrochées à l'essuie éponge pour le maintenir en place.

Elle ne répond rien, elle ne bouge pas, elle reste juste là, tremblante de froid. J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle prenne peur. Tant pis je fais deux pas, si elle recule, je ne la touche pas.

- T'as froid…

Je passe doucement mes mains sur ses bras comme pour la frictionner, mais c'est plus une caresse qu'autre chose. C'est comme une demande pour savoir si je peu la serrer. Mais ma serviette glisse, je la rattrape aussi tôt.

- Tu peux attendre un instant que je m'habille ?

- Oui…

Elle ne sait pas où se mettre, jette un regard à la chambre et se réfugie finalement dans mon lit. Elle s'enroule dans la couette, elle est mignonne. J'enfile rapidement un caleçon et un t-shirt devant elle, mais elle a détourné le regard, je suis plus à l'aise pour lui parler. Je viens me glisser à côté d'elle et lui arrache un petit bout de couette.

**Lucy**

Il m'a enlacée, son corps à lui était chaud à cause de la douche, il sentait une odeur de vanille et de musc. J'ai niché mon nez dans son cou pour pouvoir respirer son odeur et je me suis laissée bercer par lui.

- Tu vas t'en aller comme ça, demanda-t-il en caressant mes bras pour me réchauffer.

- Je ne sais pas… Je comprend pas trop ce qui se passe, avouais-je.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, si de cette nuit on en parlait plus, si je devais m'en aller ou lui avouer qu'il m'avait fait passer un moment extraordinaire, qu'il m'avait presque remis en confiance, que j'étais prête à tout lui donner, que mon cœur battait plus fort avec lui.

_**Sirius**_

Je change subitement de position, je suis allongé sur elle mais de manière à ne pas lui faire mal. Mes mains glisse sur son corps, touchent ses hanches, son ventre, caressent ses genoux, l'extérieur de ses cuisses. J'ai l'impression qu'elle soupire de plaisir et tremble de peur en même temps. Mes doigts vont jusqu'à titiller la broderie beige de sa petite culotte mais pas plus, j'ai promis.

Entre elle et moi, c'est elle qui décide, je lui ai fait la promesse tacite de ne pas la forcer, de ne pas insister, de lui laisser du temps pour s'habituer. Mais je sens qu'elle n'a pas toujours confiance en moi, à certains moments elle semble prête à se livrer toute entière, à d'autres elle est tendue et crispée.

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Je suis toujours sur elle, elle se redresse un peu sur les coudes, ses cuisses s'écartent et je glisse entre elles. Je m'appuie sur mes avant bras pour que nos bassins ne soient pas trop proches l'un de l'autre, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à résister à l'envie. Mais cette position fait que nos visages sont beaucoup plus proches l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais embrassée, demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'ai déjà embrassée !

- Oui, sur toutes les parties de mon corps auxquelles je t'ai laissé accéder jusqu'ici. Mais jamais sur la bouche. Pas un seul un vrai baiser…

- Répond d'abord et peut-être que je te le dirais… Dis-moi pourquoi tu as tant de mal à te laisse aller…

- Je ne sais pas ! Je te fais confiance mais je reste un peu méfiante, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver une deuxième fois dans la même situation qu'il y a quelques mois. C'est normal, non ?

- Oui mais je sens qu'il y'a autre chose…

- Hé bien je dois dire aussi, que ta réputation de tombeur joue un peu contre toi, tu t'es montré sous un jour très diffèrent, j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais une petit partie de moi n'arrête pas de se demander si tu n'es pas entrain de me piéger sous tes airs angéliques, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je vois, dis-je un peu vexé.

- Je suis désolée Sirius… Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

Je pousse un soupire de découragement et laisse tomber ma tête contre son épaule. Elle bouge un peu sous moi, si bien que nos bassins se retrouvent pressé l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains se glissent dans mes cheveux. Elle m'embrasse le front. Elle devient câline, ses mains se déplacent dans mon dos, sous mon t-shirt, elle me caresse. Du bout des doigts, doucement, tendrement.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a eu quelques filles, mais je ne suis pas un briseur de cœurs, ni un profiteur. Et je ne me moque pas de toi… Loin de là…

- J'avais besoin de l'entendre, murmura-t-elle. Et puis, je dois peut-être t'avouer que mes expériences précédentes n'arrangent pas vraiment les choses, ça ne vient pas entièrement de toi, je suis un peu anxieuse à l'idée de… enfin tu vois…

Elle est toujours aussi douce et je me rends compte qu'elle est entrain de me rassurer, alors que c'est plutôt moi qui devrait la remettre en confiance. Elle pose doucement ses lèvres sur mon front.

- Alors tu réponds, tu n'embrasses jamais, ou c'est juste avec moi ?

Je ris, elle ne me lâchera pas. Elle devient joueuse soudainement, elle essaye de me faire basculer sous elle. Elle n'a pas assez de force, me fait les yeux doux, je la fais passer au dessus de moi, elle cale ses cuisses de chaque côté de mon bassin.

- Pourtant j'ai entendu dire pas mal de choses à ce sujet, dit-elle.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il parait que tu es plutôt doué, mais bon …

- Mais bon, répétais-je pour l'encourager.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une rumeur…

- Peut-être…

Je glisse mes mains dans son dos, je la caresse, une de mes mains glisse jusqu'à ses fesses, les effleures doucement au dessus du tissu de sa petite culotte. Mes lèvres trouvent le chemin de son cou et commence à le mordiller. Elle se dégage doucement.

- Alors tu réponds ?

- Hé bien, dis-je en commençant à jouer avec l'attache de son soutient gorge, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus… Comment dire, de plus sensuel, sexy et excitant qu'un baiser, je trouve que c'est vraiment super intime… Je trouvais que ça n'aurait pas été un acte judicieux, à moins que tu veuilles que je te saute dessus…

_**Lucy **_

- Tu me dis ça exprès pour me mettre mal à l'aise, dis-je.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi rouge de ma vie, et d'un côté je le reconnaissais bien là dedans, c'était vraiment quelque chose que Sirius était tout à fais capable de dire juste pour le plaisir de me voir rougir.

- Un peu j'avoue, mais ce n'est pas faux, rit-il.

Il m'a pressée contre lui, ses mains se sont glissées dans mes boucles, il a littéralement écrasé ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue chaude et douce a forcé mes lèvres et s'est faufilée dans ma bouche. Soudainement il est devenu beaucoup plus doux, sa langue a caressé doucement la mienne, faisant des choses et des mouvements que je ne connaissais même pas, l'aspirant délicatement, arrêtant finalement pour suçoter mes lèvres, les mordiller, les embrasser tendrement. En moi tout remuait, mes entrailles, mon cœur, mon estomac semblaient s'être mis à danser la salsa.

Il s'est détaché de moi, m'a regardée droit dans les yeux avec son air rieur. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tellement ses pulsions étaient fortes. Etourdie je suis sortie du lit, j'ai cherché un instant après mon jeans, la tête me tournait, j'ai dû m'asseoir un moment pour le mettre. Je ne trouvais plus mon pull, je l'avais pourtant vu. Il était au pied du lit, je l'ai enfilé l'air complètement absent, repensant à ce qu'il venait de me faire.

Je l'ai regardé bêtement, faisant un signe du côté de la porte pour lui signifier que je m'en allais.

- On se voit plus tard, dis-je ouvrant la porte toujours sonnée.

- C'était bien au moins, demanda-t-il en riant.

- Ouais, j'ai compris pourquoi on en parle maintenant …

Je l'ai entendu éclater de son rire en aboiement, j'ai refermé la porte, et descendu l'escalier, toujours dans les vapes j'ai bousculé quelqu'un. Je n'ai même pas fait attention. Je suis remontée aussi vite dans mon dortoir pour me laver et me changer.

Quand j'ai poussé la porte Jane m'attendais assise sur son lit, entrain de lire. J'avais l'air complètement extatique, et sûrement s'est elle demandé si je n'étais pas devenue stupide. Je me suis laissée tomber sur son lit et elle a passé sa main plusieurs fois devant mon visage avant que je ne réagisse.

- Je me suis presque demandée si tu étais encore consciente… T'étais passée où ?

- Si je te le dis tu m'étrangles, répondis-je encore rêveuse.

- Faut croire que c'est une maladie contagieuse et chronique de découcher…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Hé bien tu as déjà disparu samedi dernier, ne crois pas que j'ai oublié j'ai juste été vraiment préoccupée par autre chose à cause de Potter et de ses entraînement intensifs… Et puis t'es encore évaporée hier soir ainsi que Blair … Hé oui, tout arrive !

- Blair ? J'y crois pas, répondis-je en riant.

- Ben si,!

- Avec qui ?

- Sirius Black ! Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Prish, elle était d'ailleurs très contente de me le mettre dans les dents ! Moi qui étais persuadée qu'il s'intéressait à toi, comme quoi c'est une vraie girouette ce type ! Mais bon Blair, tout de même je ne connais pas plus nunuche, il est plus intelligent que ça…

Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon fou rire, je pleurais presque de rire à ce que je venais d'entendre. Je me roulais littéralement sur le lit de Jane en tapant du poing.

- T'es totalement hystérique ma pauvre fille, je sais vraiment pas ce qui t'arrive, dit Jane sur un ton qui laissait entendre que j'allais bientôt avoir besoin d'un enferment psychiatrique. D'abord t'arrive ici avec l'air béat, t'arrivais presque plus à parler et maintenant tu ris comme une folle, je comprend plus rien.

- Ouais, je sais, je t'expliquerais plus tard, dis-je en disparaissant dans la salle de bains.

- Quoi tu t'en vas ainsi ? Mais tu tournes plus rond !

J'ai rapidement pris un bain et changé de vêtements. Jane me regardait entrain de chercher un pull qui masquerait toutes les marques de suçon.

- Je sais toujours pas avec qui t'étais mais il t'as pas raté, c'est d'un discret…

- C'est vrai, dis-je en me regardant dans le miroir avant d'enfiler un pull à col roulé vert. Ca va comme ça ? Ca ce voit plus ?

- Ca va, c'est bien ainsi, y'a juste celui là, juste en dessous de la mâchoire qui se voit encore, dit-elle en appuyant dessus.

- Hé, petite peste, t'arrête ! Ca va se voir encore plus, répliquais-je l'air mauvais.

- Oops, s'exclama-t-elle faussement désolée.

On s'est mise à rire toute les deux.

- Allez, on descend, j'ai faim moi, m'exclamais-je.

- Hé quoi ? Tu ne m'expliques pas ?

- La dernière arrivée est une poule mouillée, m'écriais-je en me mettant à courir dans l'escalier.

- Mais Lucy, t'as plus l'âge de jouer à ça, dit-elle en se mettant à me courir après.

Nous sommes arrivée dans la grande salle, hilares et essoufflées. Je me suis laissée tombée sur un banc non loin de Prish, Emma et Blair et des Maraudeurs, Jane face à moi comme à notre habitude. Je me suis servie de poulet rôti et me délectais déjà à l'idée de déguster les succulentes frites dorées que Jane servait dans mon assiettes quand des rires suraigus parvinrent à mes oreilles. Je tournais la tête dans la direction d'Emma et Prish qui se bidonnaient d'une manière peu élégante. En plus de son rire frisant l'ultrason, Emma émettait des petits grognements dignes d'un porcin.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles rient comme ça, demandais-je à Jane.

- Je ne sais pas mais ça commence à devenir agaçant.

Je croisais le regard de Sirius qui avait l'air aussi perplexe que nous. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa conversation avec James. Prish surpris le regard que j'avais jeté à Sirius et se remit à rire de plus belle, j'avais la désagréable impression que j'étais la cause de leur fou rire.

- Laisse tomber, dit Jane, elle sont stupides !

- On irait bien marcher dans le parc, il a encore neigé, j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

- Bonne idée…

Nous avons terminé notre repas et nous sommes sortie en compagnie des autres élèves. J'ai senti une main me happer et je me suis retrouvée à côte à côte avec Sirius.

- Le col roulé te va très bien, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui, heureusement, je me suis faite attaquer par un demi vampire cette nuit, c'est pour dissimuler les traces.

- Un demi vampire ? Vraiment, voilà une histoire palpitante…

- Alors ? Il paraît que tu as passé la nuit avec Blair Ackermann, dis-je sur un ton rieur.

- Ah bon ? Deux filles la même nuit, je deviens vraiment performant.

- Je vais faire semblant de ne pas entendre votre conversation, intervint Jane, mais sachez que je ne comprends vraiment plus rien !

- C'est pas grave, Jany, dis-je en la prenant par l'épaule. Bon excuse-moi, mais j'emmène la petite se promener, dis-je à l'adresse de Sirius, a plus !

**Fin du chapitre 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pride and prejudices : Chapitre 6**

- Quoi ?!

- T'as très bien entendu, Jane…

- Tu as couché avec Sirius Black !

- Crie-le plus fort, dis-je en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Et puis je n'ai pas couché avec lui, on a dormi ensemble c'est tout !

- Celle-là, je ne suis pas prête de la gober, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Elle enfourna une dragée surprise dans sa bouche et la suçota longuement l'air pensif. J'ai réuni mes parchemins et mes bouquins qui étaient éparses sur mon lit et je les ai rangé dans mon sac à dos. J'ai jeté un œil à Jane qui était plongée dans ses songes.

- A quoi tu réfléchis, demandais-je.

- Je pensais à Blair…

- Je croyais que Blair et penser étaient deux mots qui ne tenaient pas dans la même phrase.

- Mauvaise langue ! Je me demandais juste pourquoi elle racontait cette histoire sur elle et Sirius, si ce n'est pas vrai…

- Je ne sais pas, pour se faire mousser sûrement, répondis-je en enfilant mon pyjama.

- En tout cas, elle a vraiment découché, elle n'est pas rentrée au dortoir de la nuit ! Je me demande avec qui elle était réellement.

- Et moi donc, peut-être vit-elle une idylle des plus romantiques mais honteuse avec ce sociopathe handicapé de la relation qu'est Severus Rogue !

- Peut-être entretient-elle une relation illicite mais torride avec Slug, s'exclama Jane en grimaçant.

- Ou peut-être, partage-t-elle un amour passionnel et ô combien impossible avec un homme que ses parents lui on interdit d'aimer !

- Peut-être, répondit Jane en éclatant de rire. Et donc, elle brouillerait les pistes pour que personne ne découvre cet idylle défendue en racontant partout qu'elle a passé la nuit avec Black. C'est pas con…

- C'est une énigme, que nous ne pourrons pas résoudre ce soir ma chère Jane, conclus-je en me glissant sous la couette avec 1984 d'Orwell.

- Tu savais que 1984 avait été écrit en 1948… Je trouve ça drôle 1984/1948…

Je la regardais un peu perplexe.

- Ouais, c'est bon laisse tomber, ça ne fais rire que moi !

- Tes histoires drôles deviennent trop intellectuelles pour moi là, mais changeons de conversation, j'entends venir Prish et ses petites copines, si tu continues, tu risques de griller leur ultime neurone…

- Tu veux dire le dernier qu'elles possèdent pour elles trois, répliqua Jane.

- T'es encore plus méchante que moi, Jany, c'est pas bien…

- Tu le dira à personne, hein…

- Chuut, fis-je quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Ah, vous êtes là, remarqua Prish comme si nous n'étions pas les bienvenues.

- Hé oui, nous aussi nous vivons dans ce dortoir, remarqua Jane ironiquement.

- Hélas, murmurais-je.

Prish ne releva pas la remarque et s'assit devant la coiffeuse pour se démaquiller et se donner ses cents coups de peigne, rituel inévitable avant le coucher de mademoiselle.

- Tu sais, Lucy, j'ai entendu une histoire hilarante à ton sujet cet après midi, dit Emma.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle devait vraiment être désopilante pour que tu te donnes la peine de me la raconter, répondis-je sans relever les yeux de mon bouquin.

- Oui, j'ai entendu Lewis, tu sais le batteur de l'équipe...

- Oui je sais qui est Lewis, coupais-je sans lui accorder plus d'attention, pressée de me replonger dans mon bouquin.

- Ne soit pas si impatiente ! Donc je disais que j'avais entendu Lewis dire à Lupin qu'il t'avait vu sortir du dortoir des garçons dimanche matin et qu'il pensait bien que tu avais passé la nuit avec Sirius !

Emma termina son histoire par son habituel rire de crécelle accompagné de petits grognements de porcin.

- C'est drôle, n'est ce pas, s'exclama Prish.

- Surtout que nous savons toutes, combien cette histoire est ridicule, c'est Blair qui était avec Sirius, s'exclama Emma entre deux éclats de rire.

- Cet abruti de Lewis, ne voit plus clair, s'exclama Prish.

- Oui, j'ai toujours dit qu'il était idiot, ajouta Emma.

Je jetais un œil à Blair qui s'était mise au lit et semblait excessivement gênée mais aussi peinée. J'ai même cru la surprendre entrain d'essuyer une larme.

- Tu ne trouve pas ça ridicule comme histoire, Blair, demanda Prish.

- Si, si, répondit-elle. Excusez-moi je suis fatiguée.

Emma fit un signe mou de la main qui signifiais à Prish que Blair n'était pas à même d'apprécier la drôlerie de l'histoire.

- Et dire que tout le monde était persuadé qu'il s'intéressait à toi, c'est vraiment risible !

Elles en remettaient une couche en plus, si je n'avais pas été persuadée que cette histoire était un tissu de mensonge, cette vacherie m'aurait vraiment fait de la peine. Tout ce qu'elles arrivaient à faire pour l'instant c'était m'énerver au plus au point avec leurs airs supérieurs. Mais il fallait que je garde mon calme pour ne pas leur montrer que cette histoire m'avait touchée de quelque manière que ce soit, elles en auraient été trop heureuses.

- Merci pour cette anecdote vraiment distrayante, Emma. Je suis désolée mais je suis exténuée, tu m'excuses si je ne pousse pas la causette plus loin ?

Elle fit un signe de la main pour me répondre que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à Jane avant de fermer les tentures de mon lit et de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller. Une seule chose me faisait peur, que la rumeur de ma nuit avec Sirius circule plus que nécessaire dans l'école.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis levée péniblement pour aller en cours, j'ai jeté un œil mauvais à Jane qui n'avait pas pris l'option Etude des Moldus et qui avait donc le droit de dormir paisiblement deux heures de plus tous les mardis matins.

J'ai eu une brève pensée pour Sirius que je n'avais pas recroisé depuis dimanche. Nous ne nous étions pas retrouvé seuls et nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter, j'avais repris le cours normal de ma vie, celle ou Sirius Black n'existait pas. Et étrangement ça me peinait beaucoup.

Mon attention fût détournée par l'arrivée de Blair qui sortait de la salle de bains. Elle avait le teint blafard et les yeux rouges.

- Sale nuit, on dirait, chuchotais-je en refaisant mon lit.

- Ouais, ce n'est pas la forme pour l'instant.

Je brûlais d'envie de la prendre à part et de lui demander pourquoi elle racontait ces histoires sur elle et Sirius. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche.

Au petit déjeuner je me suis retrouvée seule, Sirius était un peu plus loin avec ses amis et il m'accorda juste un petit clin d'œil qui me mit un peu de baume au cœur : il ne m'avait pas oubliée ! Blair était muette comme une tombe plongée dans son bol de céréales, on aurait dit une morte vivante. J'ai donc abandonné une fois de plus l'idée de discuter avec elle.

Je me suis rendue en classe et je me suis assise seule. J'ai sorti mon encrier et une plume, en élève soigneuse, je l'ai taillée légèrement. Attendant l'arrivée du professeur j'étais entrain d'écrire le cours, le jour et la date d'une écriture fine et appliquée quand j'ai senti un index frôler et caresser doucement mon poignet et mon avant bras.

Ca avait été rapide, bref, juste un effleurement éclair mais électrisant. Je relevais rapidement la tête, le cherchant du regard, je savais que c'était lui. J'avais reconnu son parfum dans l'air, son odeur de musc et de vanille si masculine, et sa peau, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une peau si douce qui vous enflamme partout où elle vous touche.

Il était déjà passé, il était assis dans le fond de la classe entre Potter et Pettigrow. Il m'envoya un second clin d'œil discret. Puis comme si rien n'était, il a repris sa conversation avec Peter.

A la sortie du cours j'ai traîné un peu plus, espérant secrètement qu'il m'effleure de nouveau, qu'il me touche, qu'il me parle. D'un côté je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je devenais complètement stupide, ça n'avait jamais été mon genre d'être comme ça mais c'était plus fort que moi.

La prof est sortie du local, laissant la porte grande ouverte, il a fait signe aux autres qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, je continuais de ranger consciencieusement, peut-être trop pour que ça ait l'air spontané, mes plumes et mes bouquins.

Nous étions maintenant seul dans la salle de classe et il s'approchait de moi, j'essayais d'avoir l'air détendu et naturel mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il ne dit rien, il posa simplement ses deux mains sur mes hanches, il était dos à moi et je sentais qu'il rapprochait son corps du mien. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon ventre et je lâchais instantanément plumes et livres sous la caresse. Il me pressait comme lui, dos contre son torse et une de ses mains écarta mes cheveux pour m'embrasser dans la nuque. Je poussais un petit soupire de bien être, j'étais heureuse de me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

- Salut toi, dit-il simplement.

- Hello…

Je me retournais pour pouvoir me serrer contre lui et le sentir m'enlacer. Ses bras enserrèrent mes épaules et je me permis de poser un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche, juste à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu as cours maintenant ?

- Non, j'ai une heure de battement, murmurais-je la tête enfouie dans son cou.

- Super moi aussi…

Il me poussa légèrement pour me faire asseoir sur un banc, instinctivement j'ai écarté les cuisses pour qu'il puisse venir se caler entre-elles. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi. Ma jupe se relevait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu et comme j'avais mis des bas qui m'arrivaient seulement à mi-cuisse, ces dernières étaient dévoilées un peu trop à mon goût. Je tirais maladroitement sur ma jupe et il arrêta mon geste tout en caressant mon genou.

- Elles sont très jolies ne les cachent pas, chuchota-t-il.

J'ai rougi et je lui ai lancé un regard significatif, il fit une petite moue bizarre.

- J'ai compris, je ne te brusque pas, dit-il comme un élève qui avait bien appris sa leçon.

Il retira sa main de mon genou pour la plonger dans mes cheveux et caresser doucement mon cuir chevelu.

- Je peux t'embrasser, demanda-t-il.

J'ai jeté un regard à la porte qui était entrouverte, me disant que personne ne passerait à cette heure j'ai hoché la tête.

Il a posé tout doucement sa bouche sur la mienne, d'une manière très chaste. Et puis ses mains se sont enfoncées dans ma chevelure, attirant encore plus mon visage vers le sien. Il a entrouvert la bouche et j'ai senti sa langue tracer doucement le contour de mes lèvres tandis que mes doigts s'accrochaient à sa chemise. Il a happé ma lèvre inférieure, la suçotant doucement, appuyant plus fort dessus avec sa langue. Je me suis dégagée pour reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sont descendues de mes cheveux à ma taille caressant la moindre partie de mon corps au dessus du tissu du chemisier. J'ai forcé l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue, aspirant la sienne, la suçant doucement, j'avais envie de lui faire le même effet qu'il me produisait. Il a approfondi le baiser, nos langues s'entrelaçaient, une de ses mains se posa sur mon genou et glissa sous ma jupe effleurant ma cuisse du bout des doigts.

- Je peux ?

Je hochais doucement la tête avant de poser mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et de l'embarquer une nouvelle fois dans un baiser. Je sentis son autre main enserrer doucement mon sein gauche dans sa paume. Si j'avais été raisonnable j'aurais tout arrêté à ce moment là, mais le bien être et le plaisir qu'il me procuraient étaient trop intense.

Subitement, il cessa tout et se détacha de moi.

- Je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Excuse-moi.

- Sirius, je ne suis plus une enfant, si je te dis que tu peux, c'est ok…

- Oui mais je viens de réaliser que ce que je viens de faire ne te donnais pas la meilleure image de moi.

Je suis descendue du banc, j'ai remis mes bas correctement et ma jupe droite. J'étais peinée de sa réaction, je me sentais un peu rejetée. J'ai terminé de mettre mes rouleaux de parchemins dans mon sac silencieusement.

Je me suis tournée vers lui et je ne trouvais rien à dire, j'avais juste les yeux baissés, comme une gamine prise en faute alors que nous n'avions rien fait de mal.

- Je t'ai fais de la peine, je le remarque bien, dit-il en m'enlaçant.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son étreinte était douce, tendre, beaucoup moins charnelle mais tout aussi agréable.

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas toujours comment agir et je me laisse un peu emporter. Je n'ai pas envie que tu crois…

- Que je crois quoi ?

- Tu sais bien, toutes ces choses qu'on dit sur moi…

- Sirius, je pensais que toit et moi, on avait dépassé le stade des préjugés ridicules. Je te fais confiance, je ne sais pas très bien à quoi correspond notre relation mais saches que ce que je fais avec toi je ne le regretterai pas. C'est promis. Et crois-moi, je n'écoute plus toutes ces choses qu'on raconte sur toi. J'ai eût la preuve pas plus tard que dimanche qu'on raconte beaucoup de choses fausses.

- Merci, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Oh, mon dieu !

Un cri qui n'appartenait à aucune de nos bouches venait de retentir dans la salle de classe. Je me suis détachée vivement de Sirius qui m'a attrapée par les hanches pour me recoller aussi vite contre lui.

- Un problème, Prish, demanda-t-il l'air de rien m'enlaçant d'une manière protectrice.

- Comment peux-tu faire ça à Blair, s'exclama-t-elle la voix emplie de dégoût.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Blair et moi. Vos mensonges commencent à m'agacer d'ailleurs, s'emporta-t-il.

- Toi petite garce, tu vas le payer, s'exclama-t-elle en me pointant du doigt avant de sortir de la classe.

- Oh bordel, m'exclamais-je en me détachant de lui. Ca va être l'horreur, pour l'heure du dîner l'histoire aura fait le tour du château… Non seulement je vais être la fille qui couche avec Sirius Black mais je serais aussi la pétasse à cause de qui il a brisé le cœur de la pauvre Blair. Et je ne te parle pas de la vie au sein du dortoir…

- Si ça te dérange tant d'être la fille avec qui couche Sirius Black, alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici, dit-il d'une voix froide. Je suis sincèrement désolé de te faire honte !

Il me lâcha brusquement et se dirigea vars la porte, il posa la main sur la poignée mais se retourna un instant pour me dire d'une voix forte en pointant le doigt sur moi :

- De plus, je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une fille avec qui on couche.

Il sortit du local en claquant la porte.

- Sirius, arrête ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Je venais de me rendre compte que mes paroles avaient été très maladroites et très blessantes. Dites sur le coup de la colère, elles pouvaient signifier tout autre chose que ce que j'avais voulu exprimer. Je venais de tout gâcher ! J'avais l'impression qu'une pierre venait de me tomber sur l'estomac. Je me suis rendue le cœur lourd au cours suivant.

Comme je l'avais prédit tous les Gryffondors (et même quelques autres) avaient été mis au courant de l'histoire par Prish pour l'heure de midi. Malheureusement pour moi, les Gryffondors se délectaient des frasques de Sirius et chaque nouvelle anecdote donnait lieu à de nombreux bavardages.

On chuchotait, on riait, on soupirait maintenant sur mon passage, quelques filles me hélaient en termes peu élogieux. Ce à quoi j'avais envie de répondre « Apprend à parler et puis tu reviendras me voir ».

Jusqu'au vendredi suivant j'ai eu l'occasion de constater l'ampleur de la bêtise humaine mais cela me peinait peu comparé à l'attitude de Sirius qui était devenue froide et distante. J'avais vraiment blessé son amour propre et si il y'avait une personne avec la quelle il ne fallait pas toucher à l'orgueil c'était bien Black, il nous l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises. Je m'étais résolue à lui parler mais il faisait tout pour m'éviter.

La vie de dortoir était aussi devenu très pénible Emma et Prish s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour venger l'honneur de Blair qui étrangement restait passive et prostrée dans sa peine comme depuis dimanche soir. Elle aurait pu mettre un terme à cette histoire, mais elle semblait dépassée par les évènements. Je m'étais peu à peu rendue compte qu'elle n'avait certainement pas voulu tout ça et que les choses devaient être beaucoup plus compliquée que ce que je ne pensais.

Heureusement, ma fidèle Jane, elle était toujours là pour moi. Elle s'occupait de moi et me consolait dés qu'elle le pouvait. Elle s'était donnée pour mission de me changer le plus possible les idées et n'hésitait pas à me défendre bec et ongle.

Jeudi matin, Prish avait versé de la lotion colorante dans mon shampoing. J'étais ressortie de la douche avec les cheveux bleuâtres. Jane, verte de rage, n'avait pas hésité à lui coller une gifle magistrale devant toute la tour de Gryffondor pour la peine. Lupin, Potter et Evans avait dû se mettre à trois pour les séparer. D'après ce que Lupin m'en avait rapporté c'était plutôt un uppercut bien solide qu'une simple baffe de fille. Jane avait littéralement brisé le nez de cette peste, et j'étais très fière d'elle pour ça.

Lily Evans, qui était dans la même année que nous mais dont nous ne partagions pas le dortoir et qui était excellente en enchantements avait réparés les dégâts causés à mes cheveux et n'avait pas hésité à avoir un mot réconfortant pour moi. Ca m'avait remis un peu de baume au cœur de me sentir un peu soutenue mon moral s'était nettement amélioré. Mais c'était sans compter sur Prish une fois de plus.

Les tensions s'étaient accrues d'un cran, nous étions clairement passée de la guerre froide à la guerre ouverte depuis quelques jours mais celle-ci avait atteint son paroxysme vendredi après-midi.

Ca s'était passé dans la cage d'escalier du septième étage, celle qui mène à la tour d'astronomie. Prish et Emma se trouvaient devant moi, au milieu de l'escalier, elles me bloquaient ouvertement le passage. Je jetais un œil derrière moi, il n'y avait personne.

- Laissez-moi passer…

- Et si on refuse ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu appelles Black à ton secours, demanda Prish d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerai, répondit Emma.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il ne te regardait même plus depuis l'autre jour, ajouta Prish.

Je ne répondis pas et la bousculait d'un coup d'épaule pour pouvoir poursuivre mon chemin. Je m'étais presque glissée entre elles, quand je senti une main agripper mes cheveux et me tirer violemment en arrière. Je poussais un cri de douleur et je repoussais rudement Emma pour essayer de me dégager d'elle mais trop tard. La main de Prish partit en une gifle magistrale qui claqua sur ma joue. J'étais déséquilibrée, mon pied gauche glissa de ma marche où il était posé, je sentais l'escalier se dérober sous moi, je tombais en arrière.

J'ai dévalé vingt marches avant de heurter durement l'entresol, je sentis mon crâne percuter le carrelage de pierre froide, le sang couler sur mon front. La dernière chose que j'ai vue c'est Jane qui venait d'arriver, je l'ai entendue hurler et puis tout est devenu noir.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

Une chite review pitet ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Pride and Prejudices : Chapitre 7**

J'avais passé le week-end à l'infirmerie. Dans cette histoire, je ne m'en sortais pas si mal, j'avais juste une belle cicatrice sur le dessus de l'arcade gauche et des bleus par-ci par-là.

Rien de très esthétique mais rien de catastrophique non plus. Mrs Pomfresh craignait juste pour le choc que j'avais reçu sur la tête et elle m'avait ordonné de me présenter à l'infirmerie au moindre symptôme étrange.

Par contre pour le coup que j'avais pris au cœur, je ne savais pas quoi faire : Sirius n'était pas venu me voir à l'infirmerie, il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis notre « dispute » et cette histoire me foutait le moral à zéro…

J'avais été forcée d'admettre que ce que j'avais partagé avec lui avait été plus qu'un simple flirt à mes yeux… Sans m'en apercevoir je m'étais attachée à lui et rien ne me rendait plus malheureuse que de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas réciproque.

C'est donc un peu déprimée que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie lundi matin pour me rendre en cours. J'avais le cœur lourd comme une pierre et j'essayais en vain de m'expliquer comment j'avais pu éprouver si vite des sentiments pour une personne que j'avais presque ignorée durant six années.

Jane m'attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie avec mon sac de cours et une carte me souhaitant un prompt rétablissement signée par un bon nombre de gryffondors, même par Blair et Sirius.

- Tu es encore toute pâle, s'exclama Jane. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester un jour de plus ?

Je fis non de la tête, n'osant pas lui avouer que ma santé physique n'y était peut-être pas pour grand-chose.

Nous nous sommes dirigées vers la salle de cours et je dois avouer que c'est avec beaucoup de peine que j'ai grimpé les deux étages qui menaient à la classe du professeur Mac Gonagall. Arrivée devant la porte, j'avais le souffle court, les jambes flageolantes et le visage livide. J'ai poussé un soupire en prenant place à côté de Jane qui ne sembla pas remarquer mon état.

- Salut Lucy ! Tu vas mieux, demanda amicalement Lily Evans assise derrière nous.

- Ca va, ça va, mentis-je en essayant de paraître en forme.

- Tu n'as pas très bonne mine pourtant, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tu vois que j'ai raison ! Tu aurais dû rester quelques jours de plus à l'infirmerie, ajouta Jane.

- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi… Je vais bien !

- Essaye de te reposer, tout de même, tu as pris un fameux coup sur la tête… En parlant de ça, Jane t'as dis que vous aviez changé de dortoir ?

- Non…

- Après ce qu'il c'est passé Mac Gonagall est venue nous voir et elle a estimé qu'il valait mieux te séparer de Prish et Emma, expliqua Jane. Maintenant nous logeons avec Lily, Alice et Meredith tandis que les jumelles se retrouvent avec ces _exquises_ Prish, Emma et Blair.

- Tant mieux, je pense que ça ne me fera pas de mal d'éviter ces trois là un petit moment, soufflais-je tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient brutalement et que tout se mettait à tourner alentour de moi.

- On a déménagé tes affaires hier soir pour que tu ne te fatigues pas trop, ajouta Lily alors que le professeur Mac Gonagall entrait dans le local.

- Merci beaucoup, murmurais-je me sentant de plus en plus mal.

Soudainement je me mis à avoir des bouffées de chaleur et mon estomac se contracta étrangement si bien que j'en eus la nausée. J'essayais de garder mon calme et de me détendre mais mon envie de vomir se fit encore plus forte, je me sentais de plus en plus faible et mes mains étaient devenues moites.

- Tu peux ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre, Jane ?

- Ca ne va pas, demanda-t-elle alarmée.

- Je me sens juste un peu oppressée, soufflais-je. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai.

Je n'arrivais plus du tout à suivre ce que le professeur racontait, ma tête tournait, J'avais trop chaud et trop froid à la fois. Des petits points lumineux apparaissaient derrière mes paupières fermées et une douleur violente se répandait dans tout mon crâne. Il fallait que je sorte. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à lever la main pour demander si je pouvais quitter la classe.

Une fois dans le couloir, j'ai eu l'impression que mes jambes n'allaient jamais réussir à me porter jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. J'eu à peine le temps de m'y rendre et de m'enfermer dans un cabinet avant que mon estomac rejette tout ce que j'avais avalé à peine une heure avant.

J'étais appuyée dos à la cloison, sonnée mais un peu soulagée quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la cabine où je m'étais réfugiée.

- Lucy, appela doucement une voix grave et chaude.

- Fous moi la paix, Sirius, c'est vraiment pas le moment, répliquais-je rageusement.

- S'il te plait, sors… Tu ne vas pas rester enfermée là, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je dois faire, maintenant laisse moi !

- Je ne m'en vais pas tant que tu n'es pas sortie, dit-il fermement.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas bien, s'il te plait, vas-t-en, soufflais-je presque suppliante.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser seule…

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux et soupirais, je devais avoir l'air blafard et les yeux rouges, le comble de l'élégance et du raffinement ; je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voie dans cet état. Sirius Black avait le don pour toujours se pointer quand vous n'avez pas la moindre envie de le voir. Mais tant pis, je n'avais rien à perdre vu qu'il ne me parlait presque plus…

Je déverrouillais la porte et sortis sans lui jeter un regard. Je me suis arrêtée devant un lavabo pour me rincer la bouche et le visage, histoire d'être un peu plus présentable. Il était juste derrière moi et il s'approcha pour poser une main sur ma hanche. Je me suis essuyée le visage avec la manche de mon pull, jetant un œil à mon reflet. J'ai croisé ses yeux dans le miroir et je remarquai qu'il avait l'air désolé. Je détournai aussi vite le regard, gênée.

Toute mon énergie semblait m'avoir abandonnée et soudain un froid glacial sembla m'envelopper. Je me mis à frissonner en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas normal…

- Non, je n'en ai pas envie, protestais-je faiblement.

- C'est peut-être un contre coup du choc, Mrs Pomfresh a dit que tu devais aller la voir si jamais tu ne te sentais pas bien et là je crois que tu es vraiment mal en point, si je puis me permettre !

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- C'est Jane qui me l'a dit…

- Tu n'as pas eu une seule petite minute pour me rendre visite mais tu as quand même eu le temps de demander à Jane quel genre de recommandations Pomfresh m'avait faites ?

- J'ai demandé de tes nouvelles à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de l'infirmerie, murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas pensé que ça m'aurait sûrement fait du bien de te voir ? Mais ça, tu t'en fou ! Parce que tu n'es qu'un beau parleur égoïste, égocentrique avec un orgueil démesuré, m'exclamais-je en perdant mon calme.

- J'avais peur que tu sois fâchée parce que je me suis emporté contre toi l'autre jour et puis j'ai crû que tu ne voudrais pas me voir car c'est entièrement ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation, dit-il doucement en posant sa deuxième main sur mon autre hanche.

- Bien sûr ! Alors plutôt que de venir t'excuser tu as préféré choisir de me nier la gueule jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité !

Je tremblais de tous mes membres et j'avais l'impression qu'il gardait ses mains sur moi de peur que je ne m'effondre.

- De toutes façons, rien n'est de ta faute, j'ai été très maladroite mercredi et je m'en excuse. De plus d'est la faute de Prish et d'Emma si j'ai été blessée, pas la tienne.

- J'aurais dû mettre fin à ses rumeurs... Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça irait jusque là…

- C'est sûr ! Tu vas devoirs apprendre à arrêter de te faire mousser grâce à toutes ces filles qui ont pour but principal dans la vie de se faire passer pour ta petite amie ! J'espère que ça te servira de leçon ! Maintenant, excuse-moi mais je voudrais pouvoir me taper dans mon lit et mourir en paix!

- Je t'accompagne…

Il passa un bras alentour de ma taille.

- Je ne suis pas invalide !

- Tu trembles tellement fort, je préfère te soutenir, j'ai l'impression que tu vas tomber, se justifia-t-il.

Heureusement le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor n'était pas long et il fût vite parcouru. Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'au moment où nous sommes arrivé au bas des escaliers du dortoir des filles, je m'apprêtais à le laisser mais il fit mine de monter avec moi.

- A moins que tu ne veuilles te prendre une gamelle, tu ferais mieux de rester là, dis-je.

Il agita sa baguette et posa son pied sur la première marche et se tourna vers moi.

- Alors tu montes ou je dois te porter ?

- Ca ira, merci ! Comment tu fais ça ?

- Petit secret… Faut bien que ça serve d'avoir un copain qui est préfet en chef !

Il me laissa passer devant lui et me suivis jusqu'à la porte de mon dortoir.

- Je suis gelée, je vais prendre une douche, annonçais-je d'une voix plus douce en prenant un essuie de bain dans ma valise.

Je laissais longuement l'eau couler sur mon visage et sur mon corps savourant la chaleur réconfortante qu'elle me procurait. Une fois sortie de la douche je me sentais toujours un peu faible mais beaucoup mieux que ce que je ne m'étais sentie une heure auparavant. Je me lavais consciencieusement les dents et remis ma petite culotte. Je passais un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux encore humides et enroulais mon corps dans ma serviette de bain. Je sortis de la salle de bain pensant que Sirius était parti, décidée à enfiler mon pyjama et rester au lit le reste de la journée pour me reposer.

C'est donc sans gêne que je pénétrais dans la chambre juste vêtue de mon sous-vêtement et d'une serviette de bain. Il était toujours là, il m'attendait allongé sur mon lit. Je resserrais un peu la serviette alentour de moi mais j'étais si en colère contre lui que je n'ai même pas pensé à être gênée.

- Tu es toujours là, dis-je en tentant d'être moins froide contenu du fait qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété pour moi et qu'il essayait de m'aider.

- Je voulais être sûr que tu allais mieux…

- Ne t'inquiète plus, je me sens encore un peu flagada mais je vais me mettre au lit et demain matin ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Mais tout de même tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière…

- Sirius ! Ca va, je te dis… Lily peut excuser mon absence, je lui expliquerais et personne ne m'ennuiera… Maintenant je voudrais me changer, si tu pouvais…

- D'accord, je te laisse, fais bien attention à toi, dit-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

- Je m'excuse vraiment, je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolée… Merci quand même, pour tout ça…

- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-il avant de passer la porte et de la refermer derrière lui.

Je me suis laissée tomber sur mon lit en prenant tout de même le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt et un pull trop long qui m'arrivait à mis cuisses, la tenue des jours de maladie. Je me suis emmitouflée dans les draps, le cœur lourd. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été excessivement dure avec lui mais je pensais tout ce que je lui avais dit.

Mon cœur se serra et une larme coula sur ma joue. Sirius avait essayé de faire un pas vers moi et je l'avais repoussé d'une manière injustifiée, ma colère contre lui avait pris le pas sur la raison et maintenant que j'y réfléchissais j'avais carrément été odieuse. Un poids tomba sur mes épaules, je me sentais déprimée, le stress de tout ce que j'avais subit avec Prish, Blair et Emma, ma colère contre moi-même et la déception que Sirius m'avait causée y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Je me suis mise à pleurer silencieusement, les larmes ont coulé longtemps avant que je m'endorme, épuisée.

C'est bien plus tard que quelqu'un est venu me réveiller en me secouant l'épaule. C'était Blair.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que Prish et Emma t'ont fait subir… J'aurais dû mettre les points sur les i beaucoup plus tôt mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles en viendraient à ça. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver…

-Moi non plus, c'est juste un accident je pense… Néanmoins je me permettrais quand même de te dire que c'est bien beau de les excuser mais c'est tout de même toi qui es à l'origine de cette histoire, dis-je un peu sèchement.

- Oui tu as raison, je n'ai pas été honnête… Enfin… C'est plutôt Prish qui s'est imaginée des choses… Tu sais, tout le monde savait que j'avais le béguin pour Sirius… Mais j'ai assez vite compris qu'il ne me regarderait jamais, je ne suis pas… Enfin soit, je ne me suis pas accrochée à ça… Et puis Fred s'est mis à me tourner autour…

- Lewis, notre batteur ?

- Oui… Et il me plaisait beaucoup… On s'est mis à sortir ensemble… Mais tu sais bien comment sont Emma et Prish… Elles le détestent, tu as entendu la manière dont elles ont parlé de lui l'autre soir. C'est vrai qu'il peut paraître un peu balourd comme ça mais il est vraiment adorable et…

- Oui soit, je connais Lewis, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tailles un portrait.

- Je n'ai pas osé leur dire que je sortais avec lui parce que je ne voulais pas les décevoir… Et quand j'ai découché l'autre soir, elles ont évidement voulu savoir avec qui j'étais… Je n'ai pas voulu répondre et Prish a tout de suite cru que j'étais avec Sirius car elle croyait que j'en étais toujours amoureuse. Je n'ai pas démenti car Sirius est toujours tellement vague dans ses relations que je savais que ça ne leur paraîtrait pas bizarre et au moins elles me laissaient la paix. Mais j'étais a des années lumière de penser que tu sortais avec lui, si je l'avais su j'aurais tout de suite démenti… J'aurais dû le faire beaucoup plus tôt mais je n'ai pas… Enfin je n'ai pas eu le courage de les affronter…

- Je ne sors pas avec Black… Mais voilà où ça nous a mené, heureusement ça n'a pas été si grave…

- Oui… Enfin pour ta consolation, nous avons été bien punie à cause de ma stupidité… Nous sommes en retenue toutes les semaines jusqu'au mois de mai. Et Sirius aussi…

- Pourquoi, demandais-je interloquée.

- Quand tu es tombée il t'as emmenée à l'infirmerie, et étrangement il est resté calme et impassible jusqu'au moment où il t'as posée sur une couchette. Mais ensuite, il est rentré dans une fureur noire, il hurlait comme un fou et il a lancé un maléfice de chauffe furie si puissant à Prish et Emma que Pomfresh a mis plus de deux heures à soigner leurs cloques.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en ayant un élan d'affection pour Sirius.

- Enfin voilà, je voulais que tu saches la vérité… Je suis réellement désolée, Lucy…

- C'est oublié, dis-je sincèrement.

- Merci, je vais te laisser te reposer… Mais si je peux te dire quelque chose, je trouve ça dommage que tu ne sortes pas avec Sirius, il a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je souris simplement avant de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans mes couvertures et de reposer ma tête sur mon oreiller. Mon cœur était un peu plus léger lorsque je me suis rendormie.

Le lendemain je m'étais rendue en cours beaucoup plus en forme, je me portais réellement mieux et j'étais ravie de retrouver mon quotidien malgré le fait que quelques petits choses aient changé.

Le comportement de mes camarades n'étaient pas toujours très sympathique. Celui des filles particulièrement, qui n'hésitaient pas à faire des réflexions méchantes ou à se moquer de moi quand je les croisais dans les couloirs. Blair n'ayant pas fait de démenti public, j'avais gardé mon statut de « la marie couche toi là avec qui Sirius Black avait trompé Blair Truman ». D'ailleurs j'avais surpris une conversation dans les toilettes des filles du cinquième étage qui ne m'avait pas spécialement plue.

Certaines filles pensaient apparemment qu'Emma et Prish n'avaient pas eu tord de me faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas toucher au « mec » des autres filles et elles allaient même jusqu'à dire que Blair auraient dû le faire elle-même. C'est vrai, pouvait-on être réellement tranquille si une gourgandine telle que moi tournait alentour de leurs mâles ?

Je me mettais cruellement à comprendre combien Sirius pouvaient souffrir de la réputation qu'on lui faisait. Réaliser à quel point certaines personnes pouvaient être non seulement stupides mais aussi bourrées de préjugés et d'hypocrisie me mettait hors de moi. Je songeais un instant à lui, sur qui toutes ces fourberies glissaient sans même le blesser.

Penser à Sirius me provoqua un pincement au coeur. Il me manquait, j'avais envie de le voir, il savait si bien me réconforter finalement. Je regrettais déjà amèrement mes paroles d'hier.

Je n'étais même pas rentrée dans les toilettes et j'avais repris aussi vite le chemin du prochain cours, le moral au plus bas, une fois de plus. Nous avions enchantement en commun avec les serdaigles et la perspective de faire jaillir des petits oiseaux de ma baguette ne me réjouissait pas spécialement surtout quand j'ai senti le bras de Pacôme Botts s'enrouler alentour de mon épaule.

- Bien le bonjour, Taylor !

- J'ai un prénom, Pacôme, dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Soit dit en passant, je trouvais que Pacôme était un prénom tout à fait ridicule. Encore un qui pouvait dire merci à ses parents. D'ailleurs Pacôme ce n'est pas un nom de fille ?

- Excuse-moi, Lucy, répondit-il d'une manière ampoulée en insistant d'une manière que je détestait sur mon prénom.

- C'est rien, grommelais-je, en retirant sa main de mon épaule.

Une expression de déception passa sur son visage après mon geste. Mais son sourire impeccable ne tarda pas à revenir.

- La prochaine sortie à Prés au Lard est ce week-end, puis-je me permettre de t'inviter à y boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

Si je ne vous l'ai pas encore présenté, Pacôme Botts est un type de sixième année qui prétend être à Serdaigle ce que Sirius est à Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire un tombeur. J'avais même ouï dire qu'il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Sirius ne pouvait craindre qu'un seul rival… Lui.

Autant de prétention dans un si petit corps faisait de Pacôme un des garçons les plus ridicules que j'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Je le soupçonnais même de s'intéresser à moi uniquement pour prendre une revanche personnelle contre Sirius.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne pense pas aller à Préaulard ce week-end, je me sens encore un peu faible, répondis-je pour essayer de me défiler.

- Je vois, tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre… Je m'y suis pris trop tard…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout mais…

- Ne mens pas, je sais que tu y vas avec Black, me coupa-t-il un peu trop sèchement à mon goût. Si je peux te donner un conseil, Lucy, dit-il avec un air supérieur qui me fit grincer des dents, Black n'est vraiment pas un garçon fréquentable et je pense que tu devrais t'éloigner de lui… Les gens racontent beaucoup de choses sur toi et je crois sincèrement qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi de rester dans son entourage. De plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de sérieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un air entendu.

- Merci beaucoup, Pacôme pour tes considérations sur Sirius mais je n'y vais pas avec lui.

- Très bien, très bien… Je t'attendrais dans le hall à 14heures dans ce cas…

- Tu ne comprends pas, commençais-je.

Mais nous étions arrivé en classe. Je cherchais du regard Jane mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il n'y avait que les maraudeurs, Lily et Meredith qui étaient déjà installé. Pacôme me suivait dans la classe comme s'il comptait s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ne me sentant pas capable de le supporter deux heures entières, je jetais un regard de détresse à Lily pour qu'elle me tire de cette situation mais elle ne sembla par comprendre mes supplications silencieuses.

En désespoir de cause, je pris le plus de temps possible pour me trouver une place, espérant qu'il s'installe ailleurs mais il me suivait toujours de près. Je finis par me décider à prendre une chaise tout en me disant que si il essayait de poser ses fesses à côté de moi, je l'enverrais balader en lui expliquant que je gardais la place pour Jane.

Je me laissais tomber sur une chaise et à mon grand désarroi, je le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête vers lui pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs mais ce n'étais pas Pacôme qui me souriait d'une manière charmante en sortant ses affaires de son sac, c'était Sirius.

Pacôme lui, était debout devant nous, l'air hagard. Sirius lui avait carrément piqué la place sous le nez.

- Un problème Botts, demanda Sirius.

- Non, aucun, Black… A plus tard Lucy, dit-il sèchement en s'éloignant.

- C'est ça, oui, répondis-je sans conviction. Mon héros, m'exclamais-je tout bas en regardant Sirius. Deux minutes de plus et je l'étripais…

- Pourtant vous aviez l'air de si bien vous entendre, dit ironiquement Sirius.

- Oh, ne te moque pas de moi ! Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser… Il s'est mis en tête de m'accompagner à Prés au lard.

- Toutes mes félicitations, vous ferez un joli petit couple !

Je lui lançais un regard qui signifiait à quel point cette histoire ne me faisait pas rire.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas toujours être drôle. Sinon, ça va toi ? T'as l'air encore un peu faible, dit-il pour changer de conversation tout en sortant son bouquin de son sac.

- Physiquement ça va… Le moral c'est un peu bof, mais ce n'est pas très grave…

- On en parlera tantôt, dit-il tandis que le tout petit professeur Flitwick entrait dans la classe.

A la sortie du cours, il m'attendait, ainsi que …Pacôme. Sirius lança son sac nonchalamment sur son épaule, fît un signe à Potter pour lui dire qu'il le rejoindrai plus tard et me pris par l'épaule juste au moment où Pacôme allait m'aborder.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Boots ?

Cette remarque n'était pas nécessaire. Je savais pertinemment qu'il l'avait dites pour le plaisir de provoquer Pacôme qui ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. Après qu'il eût disparu au coin du couloir Sirius me lâcha et commença à marcher.

Sentir son corps tout près du mien m'avait fait un bien immense, durant quelque seconde j'avais oublié toutes ces histoires de moqueries qui pesaient sur moi.

- Il ne devrait plus t'ennuyer…

- Merci c'est gentil… Il n'est pas méchant mais il est un peu lourd… Il s'est mis en tête que tu me détournais du droit chemin… Il m'a littéralement accusée de sortir à Prés Au Lard avec toi quand j'ai refusé d'y aller avec lui…

- Quelle accusation infâmante, répondit-il en riant.

Je me mis à rire avec lui tout en marchant jusqu'au moment où le rire déclancha chez lui une quinte de toux.

- T'as l'air un peu malade toi…

- Bof…

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'infirmerie…

- Tu m'étonnes !

Je poussais intérieurement un soupire de soulagement, il ne m'en voulait pas pour ma conduite d'hier, il serait donc beaucoup plus facile de m'excuser.

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame et prononça le mot de passe. La salle commune n'était pas très remplie car seul les sixièmes années n'avaient pas cours à cette heure. On s'est laissé tomber côte à côte dans un fauteuil. Je me suis débarrassée de mon écharpe et de mon manteau et j'ai sorti mon livre de métamorphose de mon sac pensant profiter de mon temps libre pour m'entraîner.

- Tu fais des progrès, demanda-t-il.

- Oui, plutôt…

- C'est cool…

- Ouais… Pour ça aussi je dois te dire merci, je me rends compte que je commence à te devoir beaucoup de choses…

- Hum, tu reconnais que je peux t'être utile… Il y'a du changement dans l'air…

- Allez, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, j'essaye de faire un effort ! Tant que j'y suis, d'ailleurs je vais faire amende honorable en m'excusant pour mon comportement général qui a parfois été affreusement détestable à ton égard.

Il ne répondit rien, ses yeux étaient perdus dans les flammes et je me suis rendue compte qu'il était réellement très beau. J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne pour attirer son attention, il m'a regardée et il a sourit.

- Je m'excuse vraiment Sirius…

- Tu sais très bien que c'est déjà oublié… Je ne suis pas rancunier, et puis tu avais tes raisons…

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et je posai audacieusement mes lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, murmurais-je.

- Toi aussi, répondit-il en posant les lèvres sur mon front.

Il m'enlaça et j'appuyai ma tête contre son torse. Une nouvelle fois le poids que j'avais sur le cœur s'envola mais je ressentais le besoin de me confier à lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense apparemment…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi.

- Je me fais presque insulter dans les couloirs, on épie tous mes gestes, on se moque de moi, j'entends les gens chuchoter sur mon passage. J'ai surpris une conversation sur moi dans les toilettes des filles des moins élogieuses… Ca devient lourd… Je ne sais pas comment tu peux supporter tout ça sans broncher…

- Je m'y suis habitué, c'est tout… Les gens ont toujours eût énormément de raisons de jaser sur mon compte dès mon entrée à Poudlard et je ne parle pas de mes affaires de cœur, à cette époque là, elles n'étaient pas très intéressantes.

- Tu parles de ce qui c'est passé avec ta maman quand tu as été envoyé à gryffondor ?

- Oui, je pensais au jour où ma chère mère m'a envoyé une beuglante carabinée pour me signifier que j'étais la honte de la famille… Et puis aussi à celui où je me suis pris une claque mémorable à la descente du Poudlard express quand je suis rentré à Noël, pour exactement le même motif, comme si la beuglante n'avait pas suffit. Ca a fait tellement de bruit qu'on en a parlé pendant plus d'un mois.

Il disait ça sur un ton dégagé mais dans ces yeux il y avait un petit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'enlacer à mon tour comme pour le consoler.

- Ensuite, il y a eût cette histoire pitoyable avec Daria dont je n'ai même pas envie de parler. Ce qui a fait un tabac aussi, c'est quand mon frère a annoncé durant le banquet de début d'année que j'avais quitté la maison. Et maintenant cette histoire avec Blair… Il y en aura encore d'autres… Mais ça me passe au dessus de la tête à présent, ça ne sert à rien de démentir, les gens décident de croire ce qu'ils veulent.

Il eût un silence durant lequel il porta sa main à mon visage et caressa doucement la cicatrice au dessus de mon arcade.

- Je suis juste désolé que ça ait pris une telle ampleur, je n'aurais jamais crû que quelqu'un puisse être blessé à cause d'une histoire montée de toutes pièces et complètement stupide par-dessus le marché.

- N'en parlons plus…

- D'accord… Juste un mot encore : essaye de faire abstraction des gens, tu verras ça ira mieux… Tu es une fille géniale et s'ils ne le remarquent pas, tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper. Ca veut juste dire que ce sont des personnes stupides…

J'étais extrêmement touchée par ses paroles, mon cœur battait plus vite dans ma poitrine et mes joues prenaient une teinte rouge. J'enfuis mon visage contre son torse pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. J'étais bien, je respirais son odeur et je profitais de la chaleur de son corps quand il me demanda l'heure.

- Presque 17heures…

- Je dois y aller, je suis en retenue ce soir. Je dois me présenter à la lisière de la forêt dans un quart d'heure…

- Brrr ! Je trouve cet endroit effroyable…

- Il ne l'est pas tant que ça, il y a beaucoup de choses bizarres mais on raconte aussi pas mal d'histoires fausses pour effrayer les petites filles comme toi, dit-il en me caressant le dos. En plus j'y vais avec Hagrid, ça ne devrait pas être trop ennuyeux, on tombera peut-être sur une acromentule ou sur un troll…

- Tu te fiches de moi…

- Un peu, sourit-il. Bon je te laisse… On se voit plus tard…

Il me lâcha et se leva, il fit quelques pas vers la sortie avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir vers moi.

- J'oublie un truc, ça te dit de m'accompagner à Prés au Lard samedi ? Je tente ma chance avant que Botts revienne à la charge et que tu sois obligée de lui dire oui, dit-il en souriant.

- Euh, oui bien sûr, répondis-je enchantée mais un peu ébahie par une demande si soudaine.

- Bon et bien d'accord alors…

Il appuya un bras sur le dossier du fauteuil et se pencha vers moi. Je crûs qu'il allait m'embrasser sur la joue mais il alla poser ses lèvres parfaites sur ma bouche. La baiser avait duré à peine une seconde, juste un petit bisou chaste mais extrêmement tendre et doux.

Il m'avait bafouillé quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Désolé, j'en avais envie » avant de disparaître me laissant pantelante, étourdie et rêveuse.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**Voilà malgré ce que j'avais annoncé ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier mais ce sera bien le prochain ! J'ai l'impression que celui-ci est nettement en dessous de ce que je peux faire et je ne voulais pas rester là-dessus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la première partie et je pense que ça se voit. De plus ce chapitre aurait été d'une longueur tout à fait disproportionnée par rapport aux autres si j'avais tout réuni en un seul chapitre donc je le coupe en deux ! J'espère tout de même que vous êtes satisfaits de ce que vous avez lu. J'avoue que toutes vos gentilles reviews m'ont un peu foutu la pression… Lol. La suite bientôt, dés que mon rapport de FLE est terminé (croiser les doigts pour moi). **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser… Si vous avez des propositions de fin, soumettez les moi, je suis tout à fait entrain de remettre en question celle que j'avais prévue. Merci !!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Assise sur les marches du grand escalier, je poussais un soupire à fendre l'âme

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici le dernier chapitre de P&P ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous préviens qu'il contient un passage classé M. Laissez moi une review, j'aimerai encore avoir votre avis une dernière fois ! **

**Pride ans Prejudices : Chapitre 8**

_**- Lucy : **_

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a posé un lapin ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai invité et je ne lui ai rien demandé ! S'il n'avait pas envie de m'accompagner à Préaulard, il n'avait pas besoin de me le proposer, rien ne l'y obligeait, tempêtai-je en me dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor.

- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil, Lucy ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Si parce que je trouve qu'il n'y rien de plus irrespectueux! Il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de se trouver une excuse ! Je ne suis pas une de ces petites traînées qu'on jette comme… Comme ça !

- Moi je pense qu'il y'a quand même quelque chose de beaucoup moins respectueux, dit Jane.

- Ah oui, et quoi ?

- Allonger une fille et la jeter après…

- Il n'y que toi pour trouver tes petites allusions très drôles, Jane ! Je n'en peux rien si je n'attire que les hypocrites et les cons !

- Calme-toi ! Si ça tombe tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, il a peut-être eût un accident ou un empêchement de dernière minute…

- Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien savoir lequel…

- Antimoine, soupira Jane à l'attention du portrait de la grosse dame.

- C'est vrai il a très probablement contracté une maladie hautement contagieuse entre l'heure du dîner et maintenant !

- Je t'adore quand tu es en colère, ton humour est désopilant, commenta Jane et se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Je te retourne le compliment, répondis-je sèchement.

- Écoute Lucy, je peux comprendre que ça te fasse de la peine…

- Pourquoi ça me ferait de la peine, coupai-je.

- Allez arrête, je sais que t'es complètement folle de ce type !

- T'es à côté de la plaque…

- Comme tu veux… Mais écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire : tu te laisses mener par le bout du nez avec lui… C'est lui qui est venu te chercher, c'est lui qui a instauré ce petit jeu stupide de séduction entre vous, c'est encore lui qui t'a mis dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Bonnes ou mauvaises, c'est lui qui prend toutes les initiatives. Alors si tu veux être plus qu'une petite godiche qu'il sonne quand il en a envie, impose-toi ! Monte dans cette chambre et botte-lui l'arrière-train, montre-lui que tu n'es pas prête à te laisser marcher dessus…

Je grommelai quelque chose entre mes dents avant de me laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Je restais songeuse quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu as raison… Je vais y aller…

- Très bien, soupira Jane.

- Je vais y aller, mais…

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, s'exclama Jane en se levant pour me tirer du canapé. Je ne veux plus entendre un traître mot sortir de ta bouche, va lui râler dessus ! Moi, je sature de t'écouter te plaindre, dit-elle en me poussant vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

- Mais, tu ne penses pas qu'il est à Préaulard ?

- Vas-y !

Je jetai un regard mauvais à Jane et elle me répondit par un sourire éclatant. Je déglutis difficilement avant de gravir l'escalier en colimaçon, mes pieds semblaient peser une tonne. Arrivée devant la porte du dortoir de Sirius, mon estomac se serra, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais trouver derrière la porte. Peut-être était-il avec une fille… Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée…

- Faites que ça ne soit pas ça, murmurai-je avant de frapper trois petits coups contre la porte.

- C'est qui, demanda une voix nasillarde.

- Lucy, répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

- Je suis désolé mais…ce n'est pas vraiment le moment…

- Sirius, ouvre-moi, m'exclamai-je sans appel.

- Comme tu voudras…

La porte s'entrouvrit et avant même d'apercevoir le visage de Sirius je me mise à parler.

- Si tu ne voulais pas aller à Préaulard avec moi, ce n'était pas la peine de m'inviter, Black. Je trouve ta conduite pire que grossière : tu aurais au moins pu prévenir que tu avais changé d'avis !

- Lucy…

- Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'on plante comme ça et …

- LUCY !

Je levai les yeux vers le visage de Sirius. La vision n'était pas jolie et extrêmement différente de celle que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Son nez était croqué et contusionné, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et il avait un affreux œil beurre noir. Du sang coulait à flots de son nez et de sa bouche tâchant sa peau et sa chemise blanche. Si je n'avais pas été tellement surprise, j'aurais eu peur…

- Oh mon Dieu, m'exclamais-je en plaquant ma main sur ma bouche.

Il se me fit signe d'entrer tout pressant un chiffon contre son visage.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il fit un signe de la main pour me dire qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

Il fit non de la tête.

- Vous avez une pharmacie ?

- À la salle de bains, murmura-t-il d'une drôle de voix.

- Viens, on va essayer d'arranger ça, dis-je en posant ma main dans son dos pour l'emmener dans la salle d'eau.

Il me désigna une armoire d'un geste vague de la main et s'assit sur la tablette à côté du lavabo.

Je farfouillai un instant dans l'armoire où se trouverait tout un tas de potions bizarres et certainement artisanales, des boules de coton colorées, des pommades et des onguents auxquels je n'aurais pas accordé ma confiance et (chose qui me fit sourire) un grand stock de préservatifs.

- Lequel de vous à une vie sexuelle aussi trépidante, dis-je en riant.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel pour me signifier que ce n'était pas le moment.

Je saisis un tube de crème cicatrisante, deux trois compresses et du désinfectant.

- Il faudrait remettre ton nez en place, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui. Fais-le toi-même, je ne préfère pas m'y risquer !

Il se laissa glisser par terre et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Episkey, marmonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur son nez.

Il y eut un horrible craquement, mais son nez reprit instantanément sa forme normale.

- C'est mieux ainsi, non, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

- C'est moins effrayant…

Je mis du désinfectant sur une compresse et je la posai délicatement sur sa lèvre.

- Aïe ! Cha pique !

- T'es un mec, oui ou non ?

- Humph…

- C'est presque fini, je te mets ça et en quelques secondes ça ne saignera plus, murmurais-je en posant un peu de crème cicatrisante sur sa bouche du bout du doigt. Voilà, t'as été un grand garçon, c'est bien, dis-je pour dédramatiser.

- J'ai droit à une petite consolation, alors, demanda-t-il en m'attrapant par les hanches et en penchant son visage vers le mien.

- Pas avant de t'être débarrassé de tout ce sang, répondis-je en m'écartant de lui.

- Je ne savais pas qu'un nez pouvait saigner autant, dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise. Moi qui déteste la vue du sang…

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant son manque de pudeur et l'aveu qu'il venait de me faire.

- Les mecs, soupirai-je.

Malgré moi je détournai le regard. Ça me gênait un peu qu'il se déshabille devant moi.

- Je vais te laisser…

- Tu peux rester, dit-il avec un petit sourire bizarre en se débarrassant de sa chemise.

- Arrête d'essayer de m'embarrasser !

- C'est tellement drôle, pourtant !

- Je t'attends de l'autre côté, tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé, dis-je comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Je passai la porte et me laissai tomber sur le lit de Sirius. Je profitai de son absence pour enfuir mon visage dans son oreiller, j'adorai le mélange de l'odeur fraîche de lessive et de celle plus masculine du corps de Sirius. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi que dans ce lit…

Sirius pointa le bout de son nez quelques minutes plus tard, il était beaucoup plus présentable même si son œil au beurre noir était toujours présent. Quand je dis « présentable », je ne parle pas de sa tenue vestimentaire, car de toute évidence, il avait décidé de me provoquer. Il avait juste enfilé un boxer et un jean qu'il n'avait pas boutonné et qui me laissaient voir le bas de son ventre musclé et les motifs qui ornaient son sous-vêtement. Il était terriblement sexy, surtout avec ses cheveux encore humides qui tombaient négligemment sur son front.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, et j'eus quelques difficultés à ne pas me faire d'images mentales trop… Trop… Vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire, non ?

- Alors, j'ai droit à une petite consolation maintenant ?

- Tu m'expliques, d'abord…

- Oh, non !

- Je peux quand même bien savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissée tomber !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! T'es bien une fille toi…

- Que veux-tu ! Allez, raconte…

- Je me suis battu, dit-il boudeur.

- Ça, je l'aurai bien deviné toute seule ! Avec qui ?

- Avec Regulus, avoua-t-il pas très fier de lui.

- Mais pourquoi, dis-je effarée. Enfin Sirius, c'est ton frère !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention que ça se passe de cette manière ! J'essaye tant bien que mal de l'ignorer, mais je l'ai croisé dans un couloir en venant te rejoindre et il m'a provoqué… Et j'ai répondu…

- Ah toi et ton orgueil, je te jure !

- Oh, ne me fais pas la morale… Je n'ai pas envie là !

- Il t'a bien arrangé en tout cas, dis-je en caressant sa joue.

- C'est plutôt lui que tu devrais plaindre, il est dans un état pire que le mien. Je pense bien que je lui ai cassé deux dents.

- Je ne serai pas fière à ta place, Sirius…

- Je ne le suis pas ! Mais il fallait bien que je lui montre que je suis toujours le plus fort !

Je me rapprochai de lui et posai mes lèvres sur son front.

- Désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, je crois bien que je m'étais faite un fameux film…

- Quand est-ce que tu me feras un peu confiance, demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Hé bien… Ça fait longtemps que tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais te faire confiance, il faut juste que j'apprenne à arrêter de douter tout le temps…

- Tu t'imagines toujours le pire et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant de mal à me laisser entrer un peu dans ta vie…

- Disons que le dernier garçon que j'ai laissé faire m'a vraiment, _vraiment_ blessée et j'ai du mal à oublier cette histoire ! Elle est toujours dans un petit coin de ma tête et du coup je suis toujours sur mes gardes.

- Mais moi je ne suis pas ce type, là…Laisse-moi te prouver que je ne suis pas un con, murmura-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, car mon cœur battait trop fort dans ma cage thoracique, il faisait un bruit assourdissant qui me brouillait l'esprit et m'empêchait de penser normalement.

Sirius ne me lâchait pas des yeux ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon état. Il fit glisser ses mains de mes joues à mes hanches et me fit rouler sur lui. Il m'entoura ensuite de ses bras pour me serrer contre son corps tout blottissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Dis oui, supplia-t-il en posant un baiser sur ma clavicule.

Par ces simples gestes, il me fit réaliser plus de choses que par tout ce qu'il avait fait en quelques semaines. La relation que je vivais avec lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vécu avec Will. Sirius était doux, tendre et il était prêt à faire des concessions pour moi. Il ne se cachait pas sous de faux airs protecteurs et innocents, il avait envie de moi et ne s'en cachait pas. Et même si notre relation n'était pas vraiment officielle, il était cent fois plus honnête que ce que Will n'avait jamais été avec moi.

- Je tente, murmurai-je.

Il sourit simplement, d'un sourire sincère, pas d'un de ces sourires satisfaits qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher et il me serrât à m'en rompre les os.

- Hey, tu vas me casser en deux si tu continues, dis-je en riant.

- Pardon… J'ai douté de toi un instant, dit-il en relâchent sa prise sur moi.

- Ah oui, dis-je un peu septique.

- Oui… J'ai eu peur que tu me laisses tomber pour Pacôme Boots.

- T'es vraiment très drôle… Ah-ah-ah, qu'est-ce que je me marre, dis-je ironiquement.

_**- Sirius : **_

Je ne réponds pas, je n'en peux rien si je ne suis pas toujours drôle. De toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de penser à ça.

Elle est là, sur moi, elle affiche une petite mine faussement vexée qui fait que les lèvres de sa bouche sont encore plus attirantes, ça ne me donne pas du tout envie de penser à cet abruti de Boots.

Je passe une main dans sa nuque et j'attire sa bouche à la mienne, elle sourit contre mes lèvres et je la sens gigoter sur moi pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable ce qui fait que son bassin se retrouve plus pressé contre le mien. Je frissonne à ce contact très charnel, mais elle n'a l'air de se rendre compte de rien. Je me demande parfois si elle réalise l'effet pas possible qu'elle me fait.

Tandis que sa bouche bouge sur la mienne, j'en profite un peu pour me laisser faire, je la laisse me toucher, me caresser en me disant que son tour viendra bien assez tôt. Elle est appuyée sur une main tandis que l'autre me caresse doucement le torse et le ventre. Ses doigts vont même jusqu'à s'aventurer à toucher la fine ligne de poil qui s'étend entre mon nombril et l'élastique de mon caleçon, je retiens un petit grognement et elle me regarde comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand je vous dis qu'elle ne se rend vraiment pas compte de l'effet qu'elle fait.

- Tout va bien, dis-je contre la bouche.

Elle hoche la tête et pose sa bouche juste à la base de mon cou, elle aspire doucement la peau, la mordille, la lèche du bout de la langue.

J'entrouvre les paupières pour l'observer, je ne vois évidemment pas son visage, mais j'ai une vue assez intéressante tout de même : le col rond de son sweat-shirt un peu trop large bâille très largement et je peux apercevoir le haut de sa poitrine et de son soutient gorge. Dans cette position, un de ses seins glisse en dehors de son sous-vêtement et je peux en admirer le téton rose et dur.

Cette vision est pire qu'excitante, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'attraper avec délicatesse par les hanches et de la presser contre moi. Soudain, elle semble comprendre, elle se redresse les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées et j'estime que le moment est venu de lui faire plaisir à elle.

Je la fais rouler sur le côté et je lui ôte immédiatement son pull. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui caresser la poitrine au dessus du tissu et d'attarder mes doigts sur le téton sorti de sa prison. Ma main caresse aussi son ventre et son bas ventre au dessus du tissu de son jean. Elle gémit à chaque fois que je presse un peu le bout de ses seins ou que je passe ma main entre ses jambes.

Ma bouche se pose sur le téton encore couvert pas le fin tissu de son soutien-gorge et l'aspire doucement, puis un peu plus fort, humidifiant le tissu tandis que ma main se met à frotter un peu plus vigoureusement son entrejambe.

Elle est à bout de souffle, les lèvres gonflées, elle est superbe. Elle déboutonne son jean tandis que j'essaye de dégrafer son soutien. L'attache cède libérant sa superbe poitrine, elle ôte son jean et enfin elle est presque nue, allongée sur mon lit, complètement offerte à mon regard, mieux que dans les plus érotiques de mes fantasmes.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer un instant ses seins ronds, son ventre et les courbes bien accentuées de ses hanches. Elle pousse un petit soupire, apparemment ça ne lui plait pas trop que je la détaille de cette manière.

Je l'embrasse en guise d'excuse et je me débarrasse aussi de mon pantalon. Elle pose son regard sur mon caleçon maintenant bien déformé depuis un certain temps et rougi en détournant rapidement le regard, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant sa pudeur.

Elle vient toute d même se blottir contre moi et elle quémande un baiser que je lui donne sans me faire prier. Ses bras viennent se nouer dans ma nuque ce qui est sa manière à elle de me dire qu'elle me donner carte blanche.

Ma main se glisse entre ses jambes et prennent son sexe en coupe au dessus du tissu de sa culotte, je frotte ma paume contre son intimité et sa réaction n'est pas longue à venir. Elle gémit, pousse des petits soupires, ses mains se glissent dans mon dos et ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

Je presse encore ma main quelques minutes sur son sexe avant de glisser mes doigts sous le tissu de sa culotte. Elle semble se figer quelques secondes et je l'interroge du regard.

- C'est …un peu… nouveau pour moi, avoue-t-elle timidement.

Sur l'instant je suis réellement surpris et je pense que ça se voit sur mon visage, car elle fronce les sourcils. J'essaye de redevenir impassible, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment ce débile de William lui faisait l'amour s'il la touchait à peine.

Tout d'un coup je comprends pourquoi elle est tellement pudique, elle est réellement beaucoup moins expérimentée que ce que je le pensais. Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir insisté comme un gros lourd par certains de mes gestes.

- Tu n'es pas o…

- Chut, me coupe-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

Je glisse un doigt entre ses lèvres intimes le plus délicatement possible, je la touche et je caresse son clitoris, elle a les yeux fermés, l'air concentré, elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

- Laisse-toi aller…

Je ne la lâche pas du regard, car l'expression du plaisir sur son visage m'excite plus que tout. Mon sexe est pressé contre sa hanche et à chaque mouvement que j'effectue avec mon doigt sur son clitoris elle se cambre ce qui fait que ça hanche vient bouger contre mon pénis, c'est à en perdre la tête.

Mon doigt se glisse plus bas jusqu'à titiller l'entrée de son vagin. Je la caresse tout autour, elle est humide, je la sens détendue. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et attrape ma main qui est inoccupée pour l'embrasser, en lécher les doigts, soudain elle plonge mon index dans sa bouche au moment ou mon autre index se glisse en elle. C'est mouillé, très chaud, d'un côté sa langue me caresse le bout des doigts de l'autre c'est moi qui touche ses parois intimes, elle se cambre, soupire, gémit.

Sa bouche lâche mon doigt, et je soupire de plaisir, mais aussi de soulagement. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits quelques secondes, mais elle accélère le rythme avec son bassin, je vois ses tétons durcir, ses hanches s'agiter, son sexe se frotter contre mes doigts. Je lui donne du plaisir encore quelques minutes, mais quand je sens son sexe se contracter alentour des deux doigts que j'ai glissés en elle, je les retire délicatement.

Elle soupire de frustration, mais ses grands yeux verts son rempli d'un petit je-ne-sais-quoi que je ne lui ai jamais connu.

Je l'embrasse sur la bouche tout en faisant glisser sa culotte humide le long de ses cuisses et j'en profite pour terminer de me déshabiller également.

Je ne prends pas le temps de l'observer une nouvelle fois, car je sens qu'elle est prête, j'aurai tout le temps de le faire par après.

Je m'allonge délicatement sur elle, et elle m'entrouvre ses cuisses, nos sexes son maintenant en contact l'un avec l'autre et c'est une sensation plus qu'excitante. C'est elle qui bouge la première donnant un très léger coup de hanche. Elle se met à se frotter contre moi, pressant son sexe contre le mien, faisant monter encore un peu plus l'excitation. Je la laisse faire en répondant très légèrement, mais au bout de quelques minutes alors que le rythme s'accélère je suis obligé de l'arrêter.

- Arrête, Lucy, dis-je en lui embrassant le cou.

Elle comprend tout de suite et un petit sourire satisfait s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

Pour la première fois, sa main se glisse entre nous deux et se pose sur mon sexe. Je la laisse me guider, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix je suis réellement troublé par le contact de sa paume sur mon pénis, rien que ça, ça me donne envie de…

Elle me conduit jusqu'à l'orée de son intimité et je la pénètre très légèrement, à peine de quelques centimètres. Sa main quitte mon sexe, ses cuisses s'écartent un peu plus et ses bras entourent mon cou : elle s'en remet à moi.

Son visage et concentré et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ce qu'on fait lui plait ou pas. D'un coup de hanche délicat je la pénètre totalement. Je lui laisse quelques secondes pour s'accommoder à ma présence, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de son manque de réaction.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Pas de réponse, mais elle hoche doucement la tête. Je mets un premier coup de hanche léger, puis un deuxième sans la lâcher du regard. Au troisième, elle semble émettre, un léger soupire, ses cuisses s'écartent encore un peu plus. Au quatrième, elle gémit faiblement, au cinquième sans retenue, au sixième c'est un petit cri de plaisir qu'elle pousse.

Rassuré, je peux enfin me permettre de profiter de l'étroitesse et de la chaleur humide de son sexe qui entoure mon pénis, j'essaye de trouver les mouvements qui lui font le plus de bien. Je sens qu'elle aime quand je la tiens par les hanches, car à chaque fois que je les touche ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

Mes mains se glissent dans le creux de ses genoux et nous changeons légèrement de position. Ses cuisses sont plus relevées ce qui me permet de la prendre plus profondément. Voyant qu'elle apprécie et qu'elle est proche de l'orgasme, je me permets d'accélérer le rythme. Je sens son sexe qui se contracte de plaisir de plus en plus rapidement autour du mien, elle s'agite, ses hanches viennent buter une ultime fois contre les miennes et un petit cri strident s'échappe de ses lèvres rougies par mes baisers, elle jouit en même temps que moi.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et sa bouche me répond à peine, ses grands yeux sont fermés, ses boucles brunes sont éparses sur l'oreiller. Elle semble sur une autre planète et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir fier de moi.

Je me détache d'elle pour la laisser reprendre sa respiration et revenir à ses sens, mais je la garde quand même contre moi. Au bout de quelques secondes ses yeux papillonnent comme si elle sortait d'un rêve et ses bras se glissent alentour de ma taille, je l'enlace et pause mon menton sur son front. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le visage et l'odeur fleurie qu'ils dégagent m'arrive jusqu'aux narines.

- Tu me fais confiance maintenant ?

- Je viens de te le prouver, non ?

- On laisse tomber les préjugés…

- Ça s'est déjà fait…

Elle bâille et vient blottir sa tête contre son épaule. Je la laisse se mettre à l'aise avant de tirer le drap sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

- T'as plus qu'à te tenir à carreaux maintenant, Black… Je te déconseille de me briser le cœur sinon…

- Dis Patmol, est-ce que tu ne saurai pas où mon… TAYLOR, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU LA !

- Oops…

**FIN **

Voilà c'est fini ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé **des reviews**, ça m'a fait très plaisir, n'hésiter pas à m'en envoyer encore pour me donner votre avis ou si vous avez des questions. Si vous avez le temps n'hésiter pas à venir faire un tour sur ma **homepage qui est en fait un blog** où je parle un peu plus de mes fics et de mes futurs projets !

Merci à tous !

Shez !


End file.
